Petrichor
by zeraaaa
Summary: Whoever said one-night stands were supposed to be simple with no strings attached had clearly never met the disaster that was Kuchiki Rukia-A struggling interior designer-23 and a single mother to a 3-year-old daughter with almost to no recollections about that night whatsoever. That was until Ichigo Kurosaki happened. IchiRuki. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here is another story. I know I still got other incomplete stories but I couldn't help it. This idea won't leave me alone so I** ** _had_** **to write it down. Sigh. But don't worry, I will update others too.**

 **Thank you** ** _crimson-sana_** **for your immense help (: You guys should check out her story. It's called** ** _Infinite & Beyond_** **(its way better than mine and it's an IchiRuki) ^^**

 **Petrichor means the earthy smell after rain :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the character or the cover picture. Only the story. (Sad)**

* * *

Petrichor

Chapter–1

* * *

"…where are you?" she was on the verge of tears as she ran through the sea of people, searching.

Purple eyes darted around frantically, shoulder length inverted bob of ebony hair fluttered in the wind as she pushed through the people. Her hands were trembling and she could barely walk on shaking legs. But she couldn't stop. Not until she found her.

How could she be so careless to let her out of sight?

"Amaya…." She called, softly, her voice breaking.

She should have left her at home when she came to the supermarket. She wouldn't have lost her then. But she didn't want to leave her alone at home. Who knew, she might get hurt. But it was still better than losing her amidst the huge crowd. She had asked the staff and one of them saw a girl of her description leave the supermarket. She had thanked and instantly dashed out. It had been in vain. She couldn't find her. It was almost an hour now but she didn't find even a lookalike.

Where in the world could she be?

Rukia blinked back the tears that blurred her vision. She couldn't cry now. She will cry once she found her daughter. For goodness's sake, she was only three years old. And she doesn't even talk! She had yet to call her mom.

"Please let her be alright." She prayed silently.

She stopped in front of the supermarket once more, hands on her hips. The grey V-necked shirt clung onto her back with sweat but she couldn't bring herself to care. She looked around, searching for a raven haired girl. The supermarket staff gave her looks of pity, feeling sympathetic towards the woman who lost her child. She exhaled shakily and started on her journey once more, deciding that it would be the last time before she informed the cops.

"Excuse me." She called one of the elderly couple sitting on a bench on the sidewalk, chatting idly under the shade of the trees.

"Have you seen a girl this much…" she indicated Amaya's height with her hand. "…wearing a purple dress?"

The couple shared a glance.

"Oh and she has a bunny backpack on her. She has black hair." Her eyes looked so hopeful the couple hesitated before shaking their heads to say no.

"Thank you." She bowed slightly, her shoulders slumped as she walked away, asking another couple strangers the same question.

She went nowhere with asking questions and her hope was fleeting. It was noon now; the early summer heat had turned the roads less crowded once the lunch rush was over. She was still running though, searching block after block, road after road, any possible place a child could be, only to end up with no leads.

"Amaya…" she mumbled, turning around on the spot. "Where in the world are you?"

Her phone vibrated in the back pocket of her jeans and she hurried to pick it up. It was an unknown number but she was willing to answer anyone right now if it meant that person knew of her daughter's whereabouts.

" _Hello, is this Amaya's mother?_ " a feminine voice from the other end asked and Rukia felt her heart beat wildly.

"Yes, yes. That's me, I am Amaya's mother." She quickly replied, knowing that whoever called saw the card in Asami's backpack and called her.

" _Your daughter is safe with me. We are at…._ "

Relief flooded over Rukia as she listened to the address the woman gave her and she raised a hand to stop a taxi. She uttered a quick thank you before sliding the white device back into her pocket as she opened the door and slipped inside. The adrenaline rushing through her veins took a moment to calm down and she almost demanded the driver to pick up speed. Rukia leaned back in the seat, resting her head on the leather as her thoughts drifted towards her daughter once more.

Amaya Kuchiki, a sweet little girl of three years and two months. Rukia had no idea who her father is. It was a one night stand. It was the first time. Things had been troubling her a lot back then. She tried to bottle it up and live like nothing was wrong. But then things went too far and she ended up drinking quite badly. The next thing she knew, she woke up in a foreign room, naked as the day she was born with only fragments from the night before. She could barely move and she was sore all over. When she saw the blood on the pristine white sheets, Rukia knew there was no going back. She knew no matter how much she regretted it, she couldn't go back. But what she didn't know was that one careless night could lead to a child. She had sulked in a corner when she found out that she was pregnant. She regretted everything. She regretted doing everything she did. But she didn't regret the life that was going to be born. Her sister had asked if she wanted to abort it but Rukia had said no. She had been willing to fight with her, to bring a new life to the world. Despite the shame and disgrace it put to her sister's name.

She and her sister Hisana had been living an average normal life until Hisana met her husband, Byakuya Kuchiki, the famous businessman who owned one of the largest multinationals in the world. Rukia had agreed as long as she was happy but she didn't know that the sudden thrust into the high society could change her life so drastically. There was so much demanded from her. There was so much expected from her.

She stayed up late into the nights, stressed beyond her body could handle. She knew the Kuchikis were filthy rich and played a high role in the country's economy. She knew they had been wealthy from generations down to generations. But _she_ was only an _in-law_. What did they expect her to do? Sure, her sister insisted that she take the Kuchiki name and enrolled her into a prestigious college. She even let Amaya take the Kuchiki name given that she was a fatherless child, but on the condition that she change her name when Rukia got married. But what was she to them? They can't expect her to follow their every command and stay committed to them for the rest of her life. She was an independent woman who had her own right. She wasn't going to let some rich family dictate her life for her.

But who would marry a woman with a child? The distant related members had gossiped off their pretty mouths every other minute, scaring off any potential husband she could have. She knew she would never reach their expectations the moment she entered the Kuchiki mansion. Their eyes were sharper than hawks and their tongues were poisonous than a viper. The higher class wasn't exactly ideal and every person's fantasy. It was uglier than that. Someone, one way or another was trying to take the other down, digging up dirt and throwing them out of the noble circle. But it took more than an illegitimate child to take down the Kuchiki name. Most people didn't even know she had a daughter.

In the first trimester, having had enough, Rukia decided to move out of the Kuchiki mansion and rented an apartment with her best friend, Momo Hinamori. She was a wonderful woman. A loyal person who stood beside her through every minute of her life from the moment she enrolled college. Momo's parents got a divorce when she was fifteen and her father remarried a year later to a woman with a boy two years younger than her. When she said that she didn't want to live at the mansion anymore, Momo had immediately suggested that they move out. Hisana supported her decision despite the crestfallen look on her face and she was glad she didn't oppose. Momo had been the one who supported her from then on. The woman knew her like the back of her hand. She was the one who went out late to buy her snacks and held her hair back while she threw up violently, patting her back. She was the one to put up with her mood swings, supporting her. She was the one who was over the moon when she heard the heartbeat of her baby, squealing and giggling like a little kid, crying that she was going to be a godmother. She was the one who held her hand in the labor room, screaming at her to push, tucking her hair behind her ears, saying that she could do it. She was the one who sat beside her during the nights spent at the hospital. She was the one who endured the nine months of pregnancy with her, giving her all the support she needed.

Not even her blood related sister was there for her like she did.

She could understand where her sister came from though. She was now a famous fashion designer. She was demanded all over the world, permitting her only a couple hours to do something other than work. Then there were the commitments as the Kuchiki daughter-in-law. She rarely had time. But she still called her and visited her once in a while. For that, she was grateful.

"We are here, miss." The driver's voice broke into her reverie and Rukia sighed, opening her wallet and handing the amount he asked for.

Rukia stepped out in front of a two story house that looked modern and new. The name _Kurosaki_ was written in silver on the wooden fence right next to the gate. She pressed on the button and waited.

::

That morning, Yuzu Kurosaki had decided to visit the newly opened supermarket for much needed grocery shopping. She had decided to check out the new place and experience the ingredients for herself before believing her neighbors and their gloating about how tasty their meals had become.

"C'mon Karin-chan! Don't be such a bum and help me out here?" she whined, peeking her head inside as she bent down to put on her black vans.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she heard her twin run down the stairs and a raven haired girl, hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a pair of shorts and a jersey shirt stepped out.

"Don't forget to lock the door." Yuzu said, dusting the nonexistent dust from her skirt.

"You girls, be careful!" they heard a feminine voice say from deep inside the house.

"Yes mom!" they chorused.

The twenty year old twins walked out of the gates and down the road, ignoring the cat-calls and wolf whistles from their neighbors and strangers alike. The supermarket was big, aisles filled with almost every product available. It was a combination of all the smaller stores they have been going to. Yuzu wondered if there was anything they didn't have. The twins took their time exploring and picked out the items on their list, Karin striking out when Yuzu put it in their trolley. The duo paid for their items from the kitchen budget their father had given and the twins walked out of the automatic doors, Yuzu carrying one bag while Karin carried two.

They laughed at a joke as they turned a corner. Yuzu, who was solely concentrating on her sister bumped into something rather small. She gasped when she saw a little girl on the ground. The ever kind strawberry blonde crouched down, placing her bag on the ground and helped the girl up. Another gasp escaped her as she saw her face. She had dark black hair that reminded her of the night sky. Her bangs covered her entire forehead, almost her eyebrows too. The locks fell like silk just past her shoulders. Yuzu resisted the urge to squeal at the white bunny headband she wore. But what caught her attention most was her eyes. They were brown. Like chocolate. They reminded her of her big brother's eyes. They were so identical she felt like she was looking straight into her brother's eyes.

"Are you lost, cute one?" she asked, shaking herself out of her thoughts.

The girl only stared at her, unblinking.

Karin crouched down too. "Where is your mother?" she asked, mustering up her kindest tone.

The girl then looked at the black haired twin. They exchanged glances when she said nothing. Yuzu looked around to see if anyone was looking around for her but found no one.

"Where is your mother, cutie pie?" she giggled quietly when the girl sucked her lower lip in.

She had puffy cheeks and a dainty nose. Her lips were pink and her skin was pale. Yuzu thought she was nothing short of a doll. She looked exactly like one.

The girl didn't answer. Instead, she lowered her gaze and intertwined her fingers.

"Is something wrong?" Karin asked, her fingers twitching to reach her hair and run them through it.

Her doe eyes looked up at her but said nothing, not even a shake of her head. She pressed her legs together and rubbed them against each other. The twins shared a glance once more, knowing exactly why the little girl was so fidgety.

"Do you want to go potty?" Yuzu asked tilting her head.

The girl nodded shyly, emitting a giggle from Yuzu and a smirk from Karin. The younger twin gasped once more, a hand covering her mouth.

"Where do we find a toilet?"

Karin looked around to see shops, cafes and restaurants alike. "I think we should run home real quickly. It's not that far."

Yuzu nodded and Karin grabbed the bag in her hand while her sister picked up the little girl.

"Don't worry cutie pie, we will go to our house first and then find your mommy, okay?"

They began walking down the road as quickly as possible. It didn't take them long to arrive home with quick long strides. Yuzu quickly balanced the girl in one hand while the other dug into the bag around Karin's shoulder and pulled out a key. Karin was the first to enter the house and Yuzu quickly followed.

"Hurry, we have to hurry." She said noticing the child fidgeting even more.

Karin put the bags on the kitchen counter and Yuzu raced down the hallway to the guest bathroom.

Masaki Kurosaki opened the door to the master bedroom upon hearing the noise her daughters were making, albeit frowning, wondering what their rush was about. She walked into the kitchen and saw the shopping bags on the counter but saw no one. She turned around and headed towards the stairs but stopped when the guest bathroom door opened, revealing the girls she was searching for. She heard the toilet flush and Karin walked out first, followed by Yuzu. Her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline when she noticed the child in Yuzu's arms.

"Are you satisfied now?" Karin asked turning around to face the girl. She blushed and lowered her gaze to the Maplewood floor. The twins laughed at her shyness.

"Who is that, girls?" they turned towards their mother, an auburn haired beauty.

"We don't know her name yet but we found her lost in the streets. She wanted to go potty so we brought her home." Yuzu giggled.

"Wouldn't her mother be looking for her?" Masaki asked as she followed her daughters into the living room.

She sighed when they didn't reply. They were too engrossed with the new kid as they plopped on the beige couch, the little girl on Yuzu's lap.

"I'll be back in a while, Yuzu, Karin." Masaki said as she headed towards the door. She sighed once more when she didn't get any reply.

"So cutie, what's your name?" Yuzu asked once more.

The girl only stared at them. Yuzu and Karin 'aw'ed at her puppy-look eyes and pinched her cheeks. The girls turned the large flat-screen TV on and played a children's movie for her. She smiled prettily and Yuzu pinched her cheeks once more before pecking her head, unable to stop squealing and saying how such a cute thing could exist. Karin joined them with a tub of chocolate ice-cream and placed it in between Amaya's legs. She gave her a small spoon and she smiled at her. Yuzu squealed once more, wiping the ice-cream she managed to smudge on her cheeks and nose.

It took a while for them to realize that they were watching TV like long lost siblings when they should be calling the girl's mother and inform her of her daughter's whereabouts. The poor parent might be panicking in the police station for all they knew. Yuzu opened the bunny backpack and found a piece of paper where it would easily be seen. She handed it to Karin who pulled out her mobile and dialed the number on it. There was the girl's name on it along with her mother's phone number.

"So, you're called Amaya?" Yuzu asked the black haired girl who nodded.

"I'm Yuzu." She pointed to herself. "Yuzu Kurosaki. You can call me aunt Yuzu, okay?"

Amaya nodded once more before turning back to the TV, the ice-cream tub forgotten on her lap.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Karin hurried to get it while Yuzu wiped Amaya's mouth, smiling at the girl.

Karin walked into the living room with a raven haired woman who looked a lot like Amaya, only mature and more womanly looking. She exhaled in relief when she saw her daughter on the couch watching TV.

"Thank you so much." She said to the twins who shook their heads with a smile.

Rukia walked towards her daughter who had her eyes glued on the TV screen and picked her up. Amaya, realizing that it was her mother, quickly wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You had me worried there, Amaya." She said in a soft whisper as she kissed her cheek.

"Thank you once again." Rukia said as she began to walk towards the front door but Amaya began to fling her legs in protest.

"What's wrong?" Rukia frowned at the pout on her face. She pointed towards Yuzu and Karin.

The twin's eyes lit up.

"Would you like to come over again, Amaya-chan?" Yuzu asked clasping her hands together.

Amaya grinned toothily and nodded vigorously.

"Um, miss…" Yuzu looked at Rukia with hopeful eyes. "Can Amaya-chan come over and play with us?"

Rukia opened her mouth. She really couldn't say no to Amaya's puppy eyes. But the girls were strangers to her. She had no idea who they were. How was she going to trust her daughter with them? Though they looked kind, Rukia wasn't sure should trust them. But Amaya seemed to really like them. It was proof enough that they didn't do any harm to her.

"Right Karin-chan?" she turned to her twin for support.

"I don't really mind." the raven haired twin shrugged.

Before she could answer, a woman walked into the living room. She smiled kindly at her and Rukia felt the motherly warmth from it.

"You must be her mother?" she ended questioningly as she walked towards them, placing her bag by the couch.

"Yes, I am." Rukia nodded once.

"I am Masaki Kurosaki. These girls are my daughters." She extended her hand.

"Rukia…" she accepted her hand. "Rukia is alright."

"I was wondering if Yuzu and Karin were going to keep her all day. They were having so much fun they didn't even hear me."

"Thank you. I was really worried. Looks like it was for nothing." Rukia chuckled.

"Mom, can Amaya-chan please please come over again?" Yuzu said taking Masaki's hand.

"I don't mind."

Yuzu turned to Rukia and mustered up her puppy eyes which she was sure worked on everyone. Rukia sighed and looked at Amaya. Her daughter tilted her head, hair falling over her shoulder and she smiled. It was her ultimate weapon whenever she wanted something. She must have figured that it was quite effective. Rukia groaned.

"Fine. When would you like have us over?"

Yuzu squealed and squeezed her twin until her breath was knocked out of her lungs.

"Dinner tomorrow night is fine." Masaki said.

"Thank you."

The Kurosaki women walked the pair to the gates. Amaya waved at them and they waved back. She then sent a flying kiss at them to which Yuzu squealed and Karin returned the kiss. Masaki just chuckled.

"See you tomorrow, Amaya-chan!" Yuzu called as Rukia walked down the road. Amaya kept waving until she lost sight of them.

::

Images of rice cakes danced behind his closed lids and he woke up with a start. Groaning, he raised a hand and ran it through his orange locks. Stifling a yawn behind his hand, Ichigo Kurosaki noticed something around his neck. He looked down and grabbed a delicate looking hand, staring at it as if it was a foreign object. Still holding the hand, Ichigo turned around and groaned when he came face to face with the country's most desirable woman, according to the magazines.

Inoue Orihime.

Also his super model girlfriend.

He sighed and pushed her hand away, letting it fall limply to her side. He quickly pushed the navy comforter off his body. He rolled his eyes when he saw the woman sleeping only with her undergarments. He walked leisurely to the other end of the room and opened the door to his bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it. The first thing he noticed was the two toothbrushes on the counter. It was supposed to be only one. She was making herself feel too homey at his apartment and he didn't like it. She had her own place; he had no idea why she kept sneaking into his apartment and slipping under his comforter while he slept. It was the second time now. He wouldn't stand a third time.

Why was he dating that woman again?

Oh yes, to keep the crazy mob of women at bay. Ever since his first interview two years ago, he had been unable to slip out of the paparazzi's radar. He was just an ordinary general manager who works for the famous Shihoin Enterprises but his popularity rivaled the leading actors and models of the country. What can he say, he was born with the looks, and it wasn't that much of a surprise anyway.

Ichigo turned the shower off and grabbed a towel from one of the cabinets. He wrapped it around his hips, hanging dangerously low and grabbed another one to dry his hair. Ichigo almost jumped when he saw the woman sitting up on his bed, her hair disheveled, making her look scary. He had no idea how they managed to make it look so silky. Right now, it looked like she had been hit by a hurricane. And the blush on her cheeks wasn't very appealing either. To be honest, Ichigo really didn't know why he was still with her. At first, she looked good to the eye and he had sort of liked her but then she got clingy and her voice was way too chipper for his liking. He knew she liked him. But he couldn't bring himself to reciprocate those feelings.

Deep in thoughts, he stepped inside his walk-in closet and picked out a navy blue suit and a white button down shirt for the day. Mondays were one of his favorites. He couldn't understand why but it had been that way since he was little. Besides, he loved his job. It paid him decent money too.

"G-good morning, K-Kurosaki-kun." A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind as he clicked his wrist watch in place.

He had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone.

"Morning, Inoue." He took a step forward and her arms loosened. "See you later." He said without a glance at her as he grabbed his wallet and mobile and walked out of the room.

He took the steps down and crossed the living room to reach the entryway where a shoe rack was. He opened it and put on a pair of expensive looking shoes and reached for the door.

"Kurosaki-kun!" he heard her call.

Ichigo turned around and saw the girl bent over the stairs trying to see his face.

"Yes?" He replied feigning interest.

"Good luck." She said.

Ichigo forced one corner of his lips upwards in a smile and opened the door. He took the elevator down to the underground parking area and slipped inside his silver BMW and drove off to Shihoin Enterprises.

It was the start of another ordinary day.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it.**

 **proofread by _crimson-sana_. Mistakes? blame her :P**

 **Reviews are very much welcomed ;)**

 **Now go ahead and read** ** _Infinite & Beyond_** **.**

 **Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

Petrichor

Chapter–2

* * *

Rukia stared at herself in the standing mirror. She was getting ready for the dinner at the Kurosaki household. Somehow, she felt nervous, though she couldn't tell why. Maybe it's because they were strangers? She had already agreed though. How in the world could she deny her daughter when she was too eager to join the Kurosakis once more? It felt as if she was going on a date, a first date, from all the nervousness and jumpiness.

She ran her fingers through the wavy locks, her hairstyle for the night–courtesy of Momo, with some threats flying in the air if she didn't agree. With a sigh, she picked up a pink tube from the dressing table and applied the shiny gloss on her lips, making a pop sound when she was done.

A giggle from the bed caused her to turn around with a grin.

"You want to do that?" She asked Amaya, sitting on the queen-sized bed wearing a purple bow dress and matching shoes.

The three year-old nodded. Rukia bent down and applied the lip gloss gently on her pouted lips. She laughed when the little girl mimicked her, failing to make a proper popping sound.

"So, how do I look?" the twenty-three year old mother asked, twirling around wearing a knitted, plain black sweater tucked into a high-waisted, pastel pink accordion midi skirt.

Amaya nodded approvingly.

"You think so?" Rukia laughed as she bent down once more to peck her daughter on the lips.

"I didn't know you cared that much about your appearance. It's _just_ a dinner, after all." Mother and daughter turned towards the door when a familiar voice spoke up.

A short raven haired woman stood leaning by the doorframe, a white envelop in her hand.

"Momo, it is just a dinner. I just felt like dressing up. What's wrong with that?"

Momo raised an eyebrow as she walked inside.

"The fact that you're all jumpy and nervous?" she finished her statement as a question, letting her best friend know that she knew exactly what was wrong. "Found an eligible bachelor there?"

Rukia turned to face the mirror once more, frowning at Momo for even thinking something like that.

"Of course not! I didn't even see a man there."

"They why are you so nervous?" Momo laughed, pointing to Rukia's fingers that were slightly trembling.

Rukia stood silent for a minute before saying. "No reason." Momo rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the bed beside Amaya, kissing her cheek sloppily and the girl wrinkled her nose in response.

"You're nervous for no reason? _Rukia_ Kuchiki gets nervous for no reason? That's unlike you. C'mon, what are you not telling me?"

Rukia glared lightly at her. "There is nothing to tell. Nothing happened, okay. I was just invited for dinner because the twins liked Amaya and she liked them back. It's just that…" Rukia glanced at her daughter who was playing with her shoes. "…she never met anyone except us, Toshiro and Hisana before. She doesn't even have any friends. You should have seen her smiling when she was there, playing with those girls. I…" she sighed, trailing off.

"I know." Momo said softly, looking down at her hands. Her eyes lit up in realization as she saw the envelope in her hands.

"Here." She said throwing it at her best friend. "It's addressed for you."

Frowning, Rukia opened the envelope. There was a lavender colored paper in it. Rukia gently pulled it out and untied the silver ribbon tied around it. Her eyes widened as she read the card, a smile gracing her lips.

 _Love is sweet._ It said at first in big letters while the rest was smaller.

 _So here's a treat from us to you on the day we say I do._

 _Renji & Tatsuki. _

_At Kuchiki Plaza._

Then, at the end was the date. Rukia hid her grin behind her hand as she stared at the paper.

"Oh my gosh Renji!" she squealed.

"What is that?" Momo asked, now on her feet and snatched the paper from her. "Whose wedding invitation is this?" she asked turning the card over.

"Renji!" Rukia squeezed Momo's shoulders who stared at her blankly.

"Okay," she drawled out. "Who's Renji?"

Rukia stared at her friend like she had grown another head. "My friend, of course. The one I met in high school."

Momo wrinkled her nose. "The…pineapple haired one?" she asked slowly, not too sure if she was saying the right thing. But she was sure Rukia had told her something like that before

"Uh…the red haired one." She corrected and cleared her throat, looking away. Renji definitely won't like it if he heard Momo. It was her fault anyway, for telling her that Renji always styled his hair like a pineapple.

Rukia kept glancing at the card and squealing like a three year old. Even her daughter rarely does that.

"Sorry to break it but I think you're running late." Momo pointed towards the clock on the pastel pink colored wall across from them and Rukia gasped.

Momo quickly sat on the bed as Rukia rushed around, knowing perfectly fine how she could be when she was running late. Momo pulled out her I-phone and scrolled down through the contacts and clicked on _Shiro-chan_ and picked _new message_.

 _House's empty. You can come over if you want._

She pocketed her mobile and looked up to see Rukia hopping on one foot trying to pull on a pair of nude Jimmy Choo heels while holding Amaya on her hips. Momo sighed, gently face palming.

"See you later, Momo!" she heard Rukia yell followed by the sound of the door closing and the automatic lock clicking.

"Have fun, cupcakes!" Momo yelled back.

::

Rukia parked her deep red Kia Rio Sedan in the little free space that was right across from the Kurosaki house. She unbuckled her belt and proceeded to do the same with Amaya's. She picked up the girl and opened the door, pulling the strap of her sling bag up her shoulder as she closed the door. She couldn't help but notice the huge smile that kept growing on her daughter's face as they neared the gates.

"Are you that excited?" she asked and Amaya only smiled.

The moment her hand touched the button, the door swung open by a very excited Yuzu dressed beautifully in a floral dress.

"I'm so glad you made it!" She chirped and Amaya extended her arms towards her. Yuzu didn't wait as she picked her from Rukia and proceeded to walk inside.

"Please come in, Rukia-chan." She called over her shoulder while Amaya waved at her.

She followed the strawberry blonde into the elegant kitchen. The furniture was black while the walls were pristine white. The dining table as well as the chairs was black. It was simple yet managed to look classy.

The table was set with mouth-watering foods. The smell of it alone was enough to make Rukia's stomach grumble.

"Someone is hungry." Rukia blushed in embarrassment while Masaki chuckled. "Don't stand there, have a seat, Rukia-chan."

Yuzu and Karin walked in with Amaya and put her next to Rukia while the twins took the side opposite of them. Masaki took one end of the table.

"Is someone else joining with us?" Rukia asked, indicating to the plate set on the end opposite of Masaki.

The twins groaned, making Rukia wonder if she said anything bad.

"It's our dad. You really don't wanna meet him." Karin said grumpily. "He's a complete moron." Rukia raised her brows.

"Really?"

"Now Karin-chan, don't be like that." Masaki only chuckled, as if insulting their father was quite normal. As if on cue, they head the front door open and slam shut, followed by a deep male voice.

"Daddy's home, ladies."

Karin and Yuzu sighed simultaneously while Masaki settled for a shake of her head.

Then, with a horn and a party popper, a raven haired man appeared in the kitchen, wearing a suit – minus the jacket –grinning rather cheekily. From the looks of the Kurosaki women, the dramatic entrance didn't seem to be the first time. Rukia only stared, was there really anything she could say, or do?

Amaya clapped and giggled, swinging her legs.

The head of the Kurosaki household stopped his rather stiff dancing and turned around to face Amaya with a serious look on his face. For a moment Rukia thought that he was mad for having some strangers over for dinner. But then, a goofy grin slowly spread across his face, his eyes shutting close at the action.

"Who's the baby?" he asked tiptoeing closer towards Amaya. Rukia didn't know whether or not she should freak out.

"Dad, this is Rukia-chan. And the baby is Amaya–"

"Oh I know!" Yuzu was cut off by her father. "I got it!" he snapped his fingers and grinned at Rukia. "So my idiot son has finally decided to grant my wish and gave me a grandbaby, eh? Where is that good-for-nothing stupid head? Well, he isn't good for nothing now anymore, is he? He actually gave me a granddaughter. What's your name sweetie?" he turned towards Amaya who grabbed his hair.

Rukia sat dumbfounded. She was flabbergasted. Shocked beyond words. She didn't even know where to begin. Hell, she even forgot to blink! How in the world did he manage to connect his son with her when she hasn't even met him? And how…how –

 _Wow, is that man even mentally stable?_

"Now that I look closer, you have your father's eyes." His voice brought her back from her stunned frozen state.

"Ignore him. That idiot is always like that. No wonder out brother moved out." Karin said in a bored tone.

"Dear," Masaki called gently to her husband who was tickling Amaya. "Amaya-chan is Rukia-chan's daughter. They both came over for dinner."

Isshin Kurosaki stood up straight, pouting and walked over to his seat, sulking. "So she isn't our idiot son's daughter?"

"No dad!" Yuzu said feigning anger. "Now sit straight and eat. The food's turning cold."

He immediately complied. Rukia couldn't help but smile at that. Despite the silly attitude the man had, he still loved his family a lot. Rukia never remembered having a moment like that. Hisana was all she remembered as she grew up. She doesn't even know how their parents looked like. They were dead before she could even sit.

"Why doesn't Amaya-chan talk?" Yuzu asked curiously, not really knowing that it was a sore topic for the child's mother.

"I don't really know either. I tried lot of things but she still refuse to say a word." Rukia had her gaze locked on her plate.

"Did you check her hearing?" Masaki asked worriedly.

Rukia nodded. "Yes. Her hearing is perfectly fine and she is quite healthy too. I don't know why she doesn't speak." She glanced once at her daughter, holding a pair of chopsticks while Yuzu helped her fill her plate.

"What about a speech-language pathologist?" Masaki asked again, pausing her dinner to stare at the girl.

"I tried. They said it could be because she doesn't understand but I don't think that's the case either. She knows what we say. Or it might be because of family history. But both me and my sister didn't have those problems."

"What about her father?" her question caught her off guard. Of course, none of them knew that Amaya was born out of marriage or the fact that she doesn't even know who her father is. For three years she had lived perfectly fine without a man in her life and without a father-figure for Amaya. No one questioned, she was too used to it that she hadn't thought of how to answer if it was ever brought up.

The table fell silent. Rukia looked at each of their faces before lowering her gaze to her plate. She bit her lower lip, not knowing how to answer.

Masaki, figuring the answer chirped. "That could also be one of the reasons but I'm sure Amaya-chan will start talking in no time now. My son started talking when he was three and half years old. Almost four."

Rukia couldn't be any more grateful towards her. She sighed and smiled at the woman. Masaki smiled back, resuming her dinner.

After dessert was served, the twins took Amaya to the living room with their father following behind them. Rukia insisted that she help Masaki clean up the table and wash the dishes though the woman refused her help saying that she was a guest. So, Rukia sat by the island counter, silently musing.

"It's alright, dear. Things like that happen all the time these days." Masaki's soft voice brought her back to the Kurosaki kitchen. "But having a child is the best thing that could happen to a woman."

"Do you regret giving birth to her?" the older woman asked after a moment.

"No." Rukia shook her head. "I thought about aborting it at first but I couldn't do it. I thought about giving her away to someone else. That decision was resolute until I gave birth to her." She looked up at Masaki who came to sit in front of her, wiping her hands on the apron she wore. "But when I held her after she was born…" her vision turned blurry. "…I couldn't do it. I couldn't give her away despite the possibility that she might get a happy family. With _both_ parents. A mother and father who'll love her." Masaki took her hands in hers and squeezed them, silently providing her support.

"I was ready to give her everything she deserves. I mean, I was the one at fault. She is just an innocent child. I couldn't let her pay for the mistake I did. But I didn't even know how to raise a kid, I never knew my mother. I wasn't sure I would be able to give her the love she needs but she was so small…and so innocent…I just couldn't give her away."

"I understand." The auburn haired woman pulled the strands of raven that had fallen over her eyes behind her ear. "You did the right thing, Rukia-chan. Not many people are willing to do what you did. They are more concerned over their title, wealth and fame."

"You're strong, know that."

Rukia nodded, wiping the lone tear that fell from her eye. "I'm sorry."

Masaki shook her head. "I'm glad I was able to help you lift your burden a little. Being a mother is the most wonderful feeling in the whole world."

"Yes. Minus all the vomit and poop, everything else is wonderful."

The two women chuckled.

When it was time to go, Amaya had already fallen asleep. Yuzu kept patting her head until Rukia came to pick her up to leave. She thanked once more, promising them to visit again before leaving. Thankfully for her, the hyperactive man had fallen asleep along with Amaya and didn't come to see her off.

"Good night, Rukia-chan." Masaki said as they reached the gate.

"Good night, Masaki-san. Thank you so much for tonight." Rukia said softly but Masaki only shook her head, smiling gently.

"I'll see you again later. Be careful while you drive."

Rukia nodded as they left the house. She opened the passenger seat door and gently put her daughter in, wrapped the belt around her and pulled a cushion from the backseat behind her head, making her comfortable. She stood up straight and closed the door as silently as she could, careful of waking her up before walking over to the driver's seat. She sighed as she shifted gears and drove out of the parking spot, heading towards the apartment she shared with Momo.

 _What have you done, Rukia?_

She asked herself as she recalled the way she almost cried in front of a woman she met only for the second time. She just couldn't help herself. Masaki felt like a real mother to her, a mother she had always dreamt of. Kind and warm. She was immediately drawn to her. She had half expected her to stare at her in disgust when she figured out that she didn't know Amaya's father. She hadn't at all expected that reaction from her. She hadn't expected her support, help her get out of the awkward situation. She didn't know that she'd understand. But she did. And that was what drew her even more, what made her drop her guard and tell her all those feelings she had kept hidden. She was a mother herself. She understood. But their circumstances were different. Masaki was a happily married woman while she was a single mother who had no idea who her daughter's father is.

Rukia gently picked Amaya up after parking in the underground parking zone. She took the elevator up to the tenth floor. Balancing Amaya on one hand and pushing up the strap of her bag up her shoulder, Rukia entered the PIN to unlock the door to her apartment. It opened with a beep and Rukia tossed her heels by the entryway and walked towards the pristine white door to her room.

She noticed a white haired man on the couch, papers and books sprawled around him.

"Hey Toshiro." She greeted the step-brother of her best friend.

"Hey Rukia. How was the dinner?" he asked not looking up from the book he had his face buried in. Typical Toshiro, the genius, as Momo called him.

"Awesome." She replied as she opened the door to her bedroom, silently closing it before walking towards the bed and gently lying her daughter down.

She stared at the innocent face for a moment and tucked a strand behind her ear.

"I love you." She bent down to peck her on the forehead.

Rukia smiled when Amaya smiled in her sleep and stood up, turning the lights off before walking towards the bathroom for a shower.

::

Ichigo clenched his jaw to stifle a yawn, his eyes watering at the attempt. He stared at the paper in his hands, a sales record for the past month of Hotel Shihoin. He was suddenly feeling very lazy and sleepy but he couldn't understand why. Usually, he was the most active one at work but today, all his energy kept draining, like some invisible force was sucking it all up. He leaned back in the leather chair, tilting his head to try and concentrate on the graph in front of him. But, for the life of him, couldn't bring himself to do it.

He slammed the paper on the glass desk and stood up. The orange haired GM walked towards the fixed window on the right side of his modern-looking office. He leaned against the frame and stared at the park beyond the building he was in. It was about an hour after lunch and the park was already crowded. Teenage couples lay sprawled on the grass, old couples sat on the benches by the huge lake and children played across the field. It was a lovely sight but he felt like sleeping there, under the shade of an oak tree.

Ichigo dug his hand into the pocket of his slim-fit pants when his mobile vibrated. He picked it out with a frown but it disappeared, replacing a smile instead when he saw the caller ID.

 _My love_

He smirked as he slid the button, answering the call.

"Yes, my love?"

 _"_ _Oh you're making me blush."_ A feminine voice giggled from the other end making Ichigo grin wider.

"How is my darling today?" he asked playfully.

" _Fine, as always. How are you?"_

"As perfect as a person can be but I'm feeling lazy. What should I do?" Ichigo leaned against window frame once more, imagining the woman busy in the kitchen.

 _"_ _That is not good at all, Ichigo. You should be more active while working. Would you like to come over? I can make you something good."_

"Hmm. Like what?"

 _"_ _Everything you like."_

Ichigo grinned victoriously. "I knew you'd be the best solution to my illness."

There was a knock on the door.

He heard her laugh on the other end. "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

 _"_ _Take care, Ichigo."_

"Love you, mom."

He disconnected the call and pocketed his mobile before giving the permission to enter. A buxom ginger haired woman wearing a white ruffled shirt tucked into a grey pencil skirt walked inside, a black file in her hands. Her heels clicked on the dark wood floor as she walked towards his desk.

"Mr Kurosaki, you have a meeting with the Hotel Shihoin management in twenty minutes." She said with a smile, placing the file on his desk. "It's time to leave."

"Thank you, Rangiku." Ichigo said to his secretary as he grabbed the jacket from the back of his chair and buttoned it up.

"No problem. I'm actually looking forward to the meeting." She said as they walked out of the office.

"Why? Do you like to see me suffer with those old geezers?" Ichigo asked with a sigh as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Nope. Not that. I like how you are younger than them but have a higher position than those who are above thirty."

The elevator doors closed with a ding.

"I know, I'm awesome." Ichigo said adjusting his collar and gave her a careless shrug.

Rangiku Matsumoto snorted, leaning against mirror wall of the elevator and fanned herself with the notebook, losing all professionalism once they were alone.

"Your arrogance never ceases to amaze me."

"Don't say you don't like it."

"Psh, I've seen better."

"Like that man who looks like a fox? The silver haired dude you met at the last anniversary party?"

"Shut up." A light blush caressed her cheeks.

Ichigo chuckled. They walked out as the elevator doors opened. People eyed them as the pair walked towards the main doors. Most men wondered how someone as young as Kurosaki Ichigo could be a general manager at one of the most successful businesses and have a woman like Rangiku Matsumoto as his secretary. Most women envied Rangiku's position and the woman herself for being able to experience the hotness that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Mr Kurosaki is a Greek god mistaken for a Japanese man." The duo heard one woman sigh dreamily.

"I know right! I pray to every god out there for giving me the opportunity to work here." Another muffled squeal was heard. "His face alone is enough to keep me going for days without food."

Ichigo wiggled his eyebrows at Rangiku as they walked out of the large glass doors. Rangiku only rolled her eyes.

"By the way," he stopped in front of the car. Rangiku looked up from her notebook questioningly. "Find me an interior designer. A good one. My apartment needs some remodelling."

"I have a friend who owns a small firm. He's got some good people." She said as they slipped inside the chauffeured car used only for office purposes. "But we're hardly on good terms."

"How are you friends then?"

"God knows."

::

Rukia walked through the hallways of the building she worked at. The walls alone were proof enough that the place was filled with people with the talent of art. She smiled at the thought. Yumichika Ayasegawa, her boss was very picky on who he employed. He wanted only the best that could do art _beautifully_.

She knocked once on the glass door and waited for the permission.

"Come in." she opened the door and walked inside a simple, modern yet elegant looking office that was kept quite neatly.

A man with raven hair ending just above his shoulders sat behind a mahogany desk. She was used to the feathers on his lashes now. He had claimed more than once that it was _beautiful_ art.

"You called for me?" she asked, standing in front of the desk.

"Oh newbie, I have a project for you." he handed her a file quite gracefully. Rukia took it from him and opened to see a contract.

"What…is this?" she asked looking at him, eyes almost shining with excitement.

"Exactly what you see. Some rich boy wants to decorate his home."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you thank you thank you so much for the many follows favorites and reviews. I'm really glad you guys liked this story.**

 **Thank you so much! ^^**

 **I think you already have an idea of how Ichigo and Rukia are going to meet hm?**

 **Also, you _might_ have to deal with a clingy Orihime for a while :P Sorry, it's for the story (:**

 **Sorry for the mistakes, no proof reading done so I'll be taking the blame this time :'D**

 **Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

Petrichor

Chapter–3

* * *

Rukia pulled the sunglasses down the bridge of her nose and stared at the large luxury apartment complex. It was thirty floors high and her client, her very rich client was at the top. She glanced at her wrist watch and walked forward. She pushed the glass door to the lobby open and was immediately hit with the wealth of the owner. The designer in her immediately nodded in approval at the extravagance of the interior. She turned towards the elevator, her black pumps clicked on the marble floor with every step she took.

Rukia pressed on number thirty and leaned against the mirror-wall of the tucked her clutch under her arm and crossed them across her chest. She wondered what sort of person this _Kurosaki Ichigo_ , her client, was. There was no picture in the files she received from her boss, only his basic information. So, she left his appearance to her imagination. He could be a man with a long beard and a fat tummy? Or an alcoholic, no, Shihoin Enterprises don't employ alcoholics. Then what?

Still deep in thoughts, she walked out of the elevator and rang the bell to the duplex apartment of her client, the only door on the entire floor.

Orihime Inoue yet again was at her boyfriend's place after finishing a rather tiring photo shoot, standing in heels for the most part of it. It was a part of her schedule –visiting her boyfriend's rather spacious apartment after every shoot, whether he was home or not. She just loved to walk around, stare at the pictures hanging on the wall and imagine their future as she continued her walk. There will be a kid that looked him and another that looked like her. No matter how many times she fantasied about it, Orihime couldn't help the blush that graced her cheeks. It was such a wonderful dream she wished to accomplish– have a family with the man she loved with every fibre of her being, from deep within her soul, with all her heart.

But unlike other days, her orange haired boyfriend came home early today. She thought he was going to get mad but he only looked mildly surprised, his brows almost disappearing into his hairline as he saw her waiting for him in the living room. She greeted him with her perfect smile, a smile that literally shot cupid arrows. She had asked if he wanted lunch but he denied. He did that every time she asked to cook something for him. In fact, everyone did that. Including her best friend, Tatsuki. She couldn't understand why though. Her meals tasted heavenly, why would they deny something like that?

"Kurosaki-kun, do you have to go back to the office again today?" she asked after a while, the TV was on mute while he worked on some papers scattered on the coffee table.

"Probably." He replied without looking up, solely concentrating on the paper.

Orihime nodded. She opened her mouth once more, but was cut off when the bell rung. She looked at the entryway then back at Ichigo.

"Are you expecting someone?"

He nodded, getting up.

"I-I'll go get it!" she jumped up and ran towards the door.

She opened it with a smile but it faltered when she saw a woman at the door. She glanced at her from head to toe. Her hair was a straight inverted bob, falling like silk to her shoulders. She wore a loose dark grey t-shirt with long sleeves, the front of it tucked into a pair of black high-low pencil skirt. As a model, Orihime knew she had style and it looked good on her. She even had a pretty face and exotic purple eyes, she was sure there was no foundation or anything of that sort on her face like she had on hers except for a shining lip gloss but she still managed to looked extremely beautiful.

"Is this Mr Kurosaki's apartment?" even her voice was strong and smooth like velvet.

Orihime suddenly felt very envious of her. What was someone as beautiful as her doing at her boyfriend's place? Did he invite her over? He knew someone was coming over, was it her? But it could be someone else for all she knew. She could even be a stalker! She was aware of her boyfriend's rather crazy fan club.

"Yes it is. Who could you be?" she asked, slowly leaning against the door as if the visitor had no permission to enter.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she dug into her clutch and pulled out a white card. "Here."

Orihime glanced at her face for a moment before taking the small card from her. Her eyes widened momentarily at the name.

 _Rukia Kuchiki._ She stifled a gasp. She was her idol's sister! Hisana Kuchiki's sister. She had always dreamt of wearing her designs one day.

And she, Rukia, was an interior designer.

 _Wow, she even has talent. All I can do is pose and smile._

She was beginning to get jealous as the seconds ticked by.

But what was she doing here?

"Inoue?" she heard her boyfriend call. She straightened up and rushed inside, leaving Rukia outside, not even inviting her in.

Rukia blinked twice. What exactly did just happen? Was that woman bipolar or something? One moment she was smiling and the other she was frowning, almost as if she was angry then back to smiling once she heard that male voice call her. If her eyes weren't deceiving then she even saw her blush madly.

But where in the world was this Kurosaki person? How long does she have to stand there? Rukia huffed as she crossed her arms, tapping one foot on the floor and stared up at the ceiling, counting backwards.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

She looked at the door when a baritone voice spoke up.

Their eyes met and they couldn't help but stare, wondering if they had met before. She felt as if she was staring right into her daughter's eyes. There wasn't a shade different. But the shape was different. Where had she seen those eyes before? She was sure she'd seen them but for the life her, couldn't remember. She had no idea how long they had been staring at each other's eyes so she lowered her gaze to his neck, which was a mistake, she realized too late.

His defined collarbone was out on full display with the first few buttons of his dress shirt undone, teasing her with the view of his very fine pectorals peeking through the open shirt. Rukia gulped and looked back at his face, a lopsided smirk played on his very kissable lips.

 _Stop it, Rukia!_ She scolded herself. _You're here for work. Work!_

Besides, she was caught red-handed checking him out.

"Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki?" she asked in a professional tone, gathering herself back from her fan girl state.

"The one and only." His smirk grew as he invited her in, opening the door wider.

Rukia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his overconfident attitude and walked past him, leaving her heels at the entryway. He gestured her to sit on one of the couches and she did so, crossing her legs once she was seated.

She handed him a card, a similar one she gave to the buxom woman now walking towards them.

"Rukia _Kuchiki_?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" she asked in her politest tone.

"Nope." Ichigo shook his head. "So, Miss _Kuchiki_ , I leave my apartment in your care."

"I would be glad to help you, Mr. _Kurosaki_." He was doing that on purpose, rubbing her family name in her face, as if she didn't know that already.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're changing the interior?" Orihime asked, sitting on the armrest of the chair Ichigo sat in, wrapping a hand around his shoulders rather possessively.

Rukia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That woman looked quite familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen her before. What was it with her and memory loss today? She was sure she had seen the couple before but she doesn't know where. It wasn't normal.

"Yeah, I thought I could do with some remodeling." Ichigo tried to shrug her hand off but failed miserably.

"Well, then, would you like some tea?" she beamed at the raven haired designer who was taken aback by her sudden kindness.

Rukia, not to be rude, nodded once. The auburn haired woman hopped off the chair and ran towards the kitchen.

Rukia took the time to glance around the living room. It had a high ceiling, probably because of the staircase behind her that, if she guessed correct, lead to the bedroom or bedrooms. There was a kitchen, a large sized living room and some other place on her left that was hidden behind a partition while a balcony the extent of the living room–only narrower– was on her right, the blue sky visible through the French doors.

She turned back when Inoue or so Mr. Kurosaki called her placed a slice of cake and a cup of tea in front of her. She mumbled a quiet thank you before taking the cup to her lips. She wasn't really a fan of vanilla, she preferred strawberry, hot chocolate or iced coffee but it'd do for the moment. When she reached for the cake however, Mr. Kurosaki stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His voice was barely audible; as if he was scared someone might hear him.

Rukia shot him a questioning look.

"It's…" he leaned back in his seat, holding a paper to his face, hiding it from his girlfriend. "…not edible." He mouthed.

"But that's rude." She said just as softly and grabbed the small folk.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said with furrowed brows as if concentrating on the paper he had his eyes locked on.

Rukia took a bite, sending a small smile to the woman sitting across her who was leaning forward, looking way too eager for her liking. The moment she swallowed it, Rukia wished she had listened to the orange haired man. She wished her face didn't show the discomfort she felt inside.

"Is it good? That's my specialty." The model beamed.

"It's…" Rukia wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. "…not bad."

She heard the only man in the room snort, pretending to cough a moment later. Rukia reached for the cup of tea with shaking hands. She thought she was going to pass out. How could someone make something that tasted so…so…bad?

"Really?!" the woman's eyes lit up. "I'm so glad. Would you like more?"

"No!" she said a bit too quickly. "I mean, I'm full already. I had lunch before coming."

Rukia chuckled nervously while Ichigo bit the inside of his cheeks, trying to stop the tremors that shook is body with silent laughter. It's been quite some time he saw someone suffer Inoue's cooking.

"Oh," her face fell a little. "Then I guess I'll clean the table."

"Thank you." Rukia sighed in relief.

When she left, Rukia turned to face her client. "How do you survive that?"

"I have my ways." he shrugged carelessly. "Besides, I warned you." He smirked at her, trying to hold his laughter at bay.

"Right. Let's get back to work, shall we, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo put the paper aside and Rukia noticed that it was completely blank. She looked back at him with raised eyebrows but he only shrugged. She resisted the urge to shake her head; instead she picked out a small notebook and a pen from her clutch.

"How would you like your renewed apartment to look like?" she asked in a serious tone, something like only a professional designer could do.

"Different?" her client wrinkled his nose. She looked up from her notebook.

Ichigo sighed. "Well, I want something soothing. Like relieves stress after I get back from work. This…" he indicated to the apartment with his finger. "….right now is too simple and too white."

Rukia kept on jotting down everything he said without looking up at him even once. She however, paused when he stopped talking. She pulled the hair that had fallen over cheek behind her ear and looked up at him. She frowned as she found him staring at her with a scowl.

"Is something…wrong?" she asked slowly.

He fell back in the char before suddenly leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "This might be weird…." He said slowly. "…but have we met before? Like personally. I saw you on TV once but I don't mean that."

Rukia too leaned forward, inching her face closer to his and placed a hand on his forehead. Ichigo was too surprised at her action to move so he settled to blink twice.

"There is no fever." She withdrew her hand. "What nonsense are you spouting, Mr. Kurosaki?" she leaned back in the couch and crossed her legs once more just when the man's girlfriend came humming.

The couple then gave her a tour of the large apartment. Ideas began to form in her mind one after another. She was itching to sit down and create the design already.

"So," she started as she sat on the armrest of the chair her boyfriend was sitting on, a hand going around his shoulders as they went back to the living room. "How will the new version look like?"

Rukia ignored the blatant act of marking territory. She was here for work, not for her dear boyfriend. What the hell was that woman thinking?

"Well, I have noted down Mr. Kurosaki's preferences so I'll be able to come up with a design next time we meet." She explained.

"There's a next time?" the busty model mumbled more to herself but the two caught it and rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"I'm _so_ sorry to invade your privacy but this is work, Miss Inoue. We will meet until the remodeling is over." The raven haired designer stood up, putting the notebook and pen back into her clutch. "And when it's over we all can say goodbye and go on our merry ways, what do you say?"

Orihime flushed in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. She bit her lip and nodded once, mentally smacking her lips. She and her stupid mouth!

"I'll be taking my leave then. Good day, Mr. Kurosaki, Miss Inoue." She smiled too sweetly, her voice too sweet before she turned around and walked towards the door taking graceful strides that put Orihime's runway-walk to shame. "I'll mail you the things I want Mr. Kurosaki."

The auburn haired model frowned while Ichigo hid a smirk behind his hand as he shrugged his girlfriend's hand off.

 _See you soon, Miss Kuchiki._

::

She turned the TV to see the fashion news on. She leaned back on the white leather couch lazily, legs stretched on the glass coffee table in front of her. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her sweater fell off one shoulder. She yawned once, a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes watered as she stared at the TV, sleep beginning to consume her though it was only afternoon. She managed to get off work after her meeting with Mr. Kurosaki. Her boss, quite inexplicably had told her to go home to prepare for her new project. But she wasn't even doing that.

Rukia groaned when Amaya jumped on her stomach. "I told you not to do that, sweetheart." She ruffled the girl's hair. Amaya pouted but smiled nonetheless.

Rukia sat up straight and placed her daughter on her lap. "What did you do today with Uncle Toshiro?"

Amaya only grinned widely, clapping her hands. Rukia sighed at her lack of response but smiled nonetheless. She pulled her legs up and crossed it under Amaya.

"You know you should start talking. You'll get more friends that way." She said softly but her daughter only stared at her.

 _We bring you Japan's hottest couple, Hisana and Byakuya Kuchiki live from Haneda airport where they just landed a few minutes prior. The couple is back from a fashion show at Paris–_

The familiar name had her looking at the TV. She saw her sister come out of the arrival gates; looking like the designer she was, wearing a white dress shirt tucked into a pair of black slim-fit pants and black heels. Her hand was looped through her husband's while the other held a black Chanel bag. Byakuya wore just a regular suit but even the blind would know it wasn't just any suit. Hisana waved at the crowd gathered, a smile on her face while her eyes were covered by a pair of expensive looking sunglasses. Byakuya on the other hand, kept walking, too used to the camera flashes and shouts.

They were the ideal couple. Rich. Beautiful. Talented.

Amaya pointed to the TV when Hisana's face showed up close and turned to smile at her. Rukia smiled back at her. "Do you miss Aunt Hisana?"

The little girl nodded. "Then say Aunt."

Amaya didn't bother. She only turned around to face the TV once more. Rukia sighed.

About an hour later, her phone began to vibrate. She pulled it from under Amaya, who was now sitting next to her with a plate of fruits. Her sister's name stared back at her with a photo of her in the background.

 _"Hey, my baby sister. Guess where I am?"_

"Japan." Rukia deadpanned.

 _"Wow! How'd you guess? I was going to surprise you."_ Rukia rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Hisana. Is there anyone in this country who doesn't know you just landed? The press was all over you."

 _"Ew. They weren't. Anyway, open up the door!"_ she sang and cut the line dead. Rukia frowned and stared at her phone, confused.

A second later the doorbell rang. She and Amaya shared a glance before Rukia stood up. A bouquet of red roses was pushed in front of her face the moment she opened the door.

"Ta-dah!" Hisana's all too gleeful face showed up next.

"What's this, valentine's day?" Rukia asked running her fingers through the soft petals. Hisana pouted.

"Party pooper. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Rukia glanced into the corridor before asking. "Your husband?"

"He dropped me and left, that busy man."

Rukia opened the door wider and Hisana almost hopped inside, throwing her heels at the entry way as she ran inside calling, "Amaya-chan? Amaya-chan?"

Rukia shook her head. Sometimes, she wondered if she was the older sister and Hisana, the younger sister. She went to the kitchen and cleaned up a transparent vase and put the roses Hisana brought in them. The smelled beautiful. The thorns were neatly cut without disturbing the beauty of it.

She wondered if she could be like Hisana one day. Fall in love, marry the same man and have a loving family with him. Despite how cold and uncaring Byakuya looked to the media, he was a big softie when it came to her sister. Sometimes, she even felt jealous. Just slightly. Hisana didn't have to hide from anyone. She was free. There were no shackles holding her back. She could do anything she wanted. She was married to the perfect man on Earth. There was nothing she couldn't do. She could travel the world, a dream they both shared since little. But she…she didn't have all that luxury. It was her fault anyway. It was her fault for getting drunk that night, drunk to the point she couldn't even remember and then ending up doing it with a complete stranger and finds out that she was pregnant with that stranger's kid. What more could go wrong? She should've just endured the pain she felt back then.

If she'd done that back then, Amaya won't be here today. She wouldn't have gone to that party, wouldn't have gotten drunk, wouldn't have sex with that stranger and wouldn't have gotten pregnant with Amaya. She didn't know what was worse, losing Amaya or remain miserable for the rest of her life. Amaya was like a ray of hope for her now. When things got hard, she thought about her and the courage comes back. She had to do everything for her. She had to try everything for her sake. To keep her safe, to keep her healthy, and to keep her clothed beautifully like all others do. She had to be both a mother and a father for her. Amaya was the anchor that kept her harbored in safety.

She was a blessing she received in the darkest moment of her life. She was what made her different from all of those around her. How she was born didn't matter at all. What mattered is that she was her daughter and she'd do everything to care for her, to love her, to protect her.

She was the one that kept her sane in the poisonous high society.

::

When he went home after a tiring day at the office, the first thing he noticed was his wife's mood. He had left her at her sister's place before going to the office but he didn't expect her to return looking like one of the models had destroyed her design. Did they have a fight? He took the blazer off and hung it around the back of one of the armchairs in the spacious room he shared with his wife.

"Are you alright, Hisana?" he asked the woman staring off into space, still in the clothes she wore on the plane.

"My husband!" she jumped up. "You startled me, Byakuya-sama." She placed a hand on her chest as she leaned against the dresser.

"I'm sorry." The Kuchiki heir said taking a step closer.

"That's alright." She smiled weakly and turned around to face the mirror, her back facing him.

"Now I'm sure there's something wrong. Care to tell me?" he wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and placed his chin on top of her head.

"You know….Rukia…I don't know how to start, Byakuya-sama." Her voice sounded weak and he hated seeing her sad. "I don't know how to help her. She…looked so sad." Hisana remembered Rukia staring at the roses she had gotten for her with a melancholy smile on her face when she went to get more fruits for Amaya. When she heard her, Rukia had immediately smiled widely at her and gestured towards the refrigerator across from her. She pretended like she had been doing nothing. But Hisana knew.

"I feel so guilty…." Her eyes were glazed as she looked at him through the mirror. "I feel like it's my fault. It's my fault that she's suffering. My fault that she can't have a proper family…"

Byakuya sighed and turned her around in his arms. "How is it your fault when all you're doing is the best for her?" he cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears that fell.

"But Byakuya-sama…." She gripped his hands and looked at him in the eyes, feeling too helpless. "What do I do?"

"Hisana…" he enveloped her in a hug, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "Rukia is strong and is no longer the little girl she used to be. It is her life and only she can make the decisions for herself."

Byakuya held her until she cried her heart out.

"Oh my husband, look at your shirt." She said through sobs. "It's all dirty now."

Byakuya only shook his head, a slight smiling tugging at the corners of his lips.

::

It was Saturday and the day of Renji's wedding. Rukia wondered if she could go. She cannot leave Amaya alone. Momo was going with her since she didn't want to go alone and Toshiro had exams the following week so he had to study. That left her with one choice. She picked up the phone and dialed her sister's number. She picked up in the typical Hisana fashion–with a high-pitched squeal–within the first ring.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could drop Amaya with you for a while." There was another squeal before she replied.

 _"Do you even have to ask, Rukia? Bring her over! But why?"_

"I have to go to this wedding."

 _"Whose?"_

"Renji's"

 _"Renji?"_ there was silence on her end before she asked slowly. _"Your pineapple haired friend?"_

"My red haired friend…"

 _"Oh well, bring her over. She can even stay for the night. See ya!"_

"I don't think your husband will–" the sound of the call disconnecting met her ears before she could finish.

Rukia sighed. Well, one thing was cleared. Now, for the dress. She opened the closet she shared with her daughter and stared at the countless dresses suitable for a wedding. Most of them were gifts she received from Hisana –the reason they were branded. She doesn't remember buying a single outfit that could possibly make her look good in them. It wouldn't be a lie if she said Hisana was the one who filled her entire wardrobe. She had spent more on Amaya's dresses than hers.

After rummaging through the large closet, she picked out a dark green, sleeveless wrap dress with a bow around the side of her waist. She nodded in affirmation and crouched down to grab a pair of golden heels and kept them both on the bed, bedside her daughter who was taking her afternoon nap. She kissed her forehead before walking out of the room and walked down the hallway to Momo's.

"Black or red?" her best friend asked as soon as she opened the door.

Rukia assessed the halter necked black dress and the strapless red dress Momo held out.

"Black." She nodded towards the knee-length dress.

Momo sighed and fell back on her bed. "Picking a dress is so damn hard."

"I know."

::

Two hours later, Rukia drove through the gates of the Kuchiki estate. Hisana was already at the front door when she stopped in front it. Amaya flung her legs in the seat excitedly when her aunt opened the door and picked her up.

"You're looking gorgeous as always, my baby niece!" she gave a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"I'll see you later." Rukia tilted her head from the driver's seat and Hisana bent down.

"Careful while you drive, Rukia." Rukia nodded and rolled the window up.

Momo stepped out from the backseat and took the passenger seat before Rukia drove away. The beautifully made up girl sighed as she leaned back.

"I miss her already." She looked at Rukia who smiled. "But really Rukia, when did you get so beautiful?"

"What're you talking about, Momo?" she frowned before smirking. "I'm always beautiful." Momo rolled her eyes.

"Is it because you grew these?" she poked her breasts.

"Are you jealous, sweetie?"

"Of course I am!" she threw her arms in the air. "I thought pregnancy will make you ugly. I want a baby too."

Rukia laughed hard.

Soon enough, they arrived at Kuchiki Plaza. Rukia parked her sedan in a free spot in the monstrous parking area and both of them stepped out. They smiled at each other as they walked through the large doors and took the elevators up where the wedding was supposed to be held.

Rukia unfortunately wasn't able to spot Renji before the wedding started so she sat next to Momo patiently. When the groom walked in, she was surprised how much he had changed. Even his hairstyle was no longer pineapple looking but tied into a high ponytail that looked pretty good on him. His soon to be wife, Tatsuki or so was written on the card looked extremely beautiful in a pristine white mermaid style wedding dress.

There were hoots and whistles when the bride pulled the groom for a rough kiss after the vows.

During the wedding reception, Rukia pulled through the sea of people until she reached the person she had her eyes on the whole the time.

"Renji!" the said man turned around, one hand around his wife.

"Rukia?"

Rukia grinned cheekily at him as Renji enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"You're married!" she exclaimed. Renji smirked.

"I am?"

"Renji, you're married!" she resisted the urge to hop with the excitement.

"Hey." Tatsuki greeted the overexcited friends.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Rukia, Renji's friend." the raven haired woman extended her hand.

"I know. Renji told me about you." She accepted it with a smile.

"Congratulations, you both." She beamed at them.

A scowl marred his handsome face as he walked through the people at the reception, a glass of champagne in hand. He had no idea _why_ his red haired friend–a fellow college peer–decided to make him as his best man. His girlfriend was of course the bride's best friend so it was natural for her to be the maid of honor. But why, for the love of god, _why_ was he the best man? The tux looked good on him, he would admit but he didn't like to be Renji's best man. They weren't that close, from where he stood. They had been classmates during college and parted ways when they got a job, though the connection remained through phone. Was that enough to be his best man?

But man, there were a hell lot of people present. No wonder he had hired the Kuchiki Plaza. But most of them were familiar faces. They were either classmates from high school where he and Tatsuki, the bride, attended together and college mates where he and Renji were classmates.

Ichigo sighed as he leaned against a pillar in the room. He ran his eyes over the sea of people gathered but stopped abruptly when they spotted a certain raven haired woman. He studied her closely. Though they had met only once, there was this gut instinct or something that told him he had seen her before. He couldn't remember.

There were only fragments. Blurs. Of violet eyes. That was it. He couldn't remember anything more, he didn't want to either. She could be someone else for all he knew. But hers were unique. He'd remember if he saw something like that.

Ichigo smirked in approval as he ran his gaze from her head to toe. A dress that clung to her body like second skin just flaunted her curves perfectly. It ended just above her knees and had a teasing V neck. Her lips were a dark red and he found himself staring at her lips, unable to look away.

Ichigo mentally cleared his throat and quickly turned his head, slipping a hand into the pocket of his pants.

What was she doing at the party anyway? He knew both the bride and groom so which side did she come from? He'd never seen her before among their circle of friends. Did she get invited because she's a Kuchiki? They were after all, having the wedding at the Kuchiki Plaza. But is that any reason to invite someone?

Only one way to find out.

He reached for the tray a passing waiter carried and grabbed a glass of champagne. He walked leisurely towards her who was just standing like a statue.

"This must be fate, darling." He said handing her the glass. She raised one perfectly shaped brow but accepted the drink.

"I have a feeling that we're going to see each other a lot." He started in a flirting manner.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

 _Of course, you moron I'm working with you._

She took a long sip before saying. "Who do you think you're calling darling?" and pushed the empty glass against his chest before walking away.

Ichigo chuckled as he gave the glass back to a waiter passing by. Why was she so tense?

"What're you doing here?" he paused before walking after her, wondering if he asked the question wrong.

"Oh just you know," she shrugged. "curious to why so many people were gathered here."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean like that. I know both the bride and groom. We were classmates once but I never saw you among our friends."

"I met Renji in high school." She answered not stopping once to look back at him. It was a wonder to him how she knew he was walking behind her.

"Whoa. That's awesome." He intertwined his fingers behind him.

"It is?" Rukia only raised an eyebrow.

Orihime Inoue searched the crowd for her boyfriend. She wanted to show him the beautiful blue strapless bride's maid dress she was wearing. Though they had met he hadn't even looked at her. She was sure she was quite gorgeous in the sweetheart necked dress that ended above her knees and she wanted him to compliment her. Most of the people were staring at her but she wanted only her Kurosaki-kun to look at her. He was the one mattered.

Imagine her surprise when she found he boyfriend standing next to a very familiar raven haired designer. She didn't know what she felt more; jealousy, hatred or hurt. Ever since she first saw her at the doorsteps of her boyfriend's apartment, she had been having a bad feeling about her. Her mind told her that she was dangerous, that she should keep her Kurosaki-kun away from that woman.

Orihime took quick strides towards them and looped an arm through Ichigo's, sending him a huge grin.

"I'll see you around then, Mr. Kurosaki." Rukia smiled at them both before turning around and walking away.

Orihime waved, oblivious to the clenched fists of her boyfriend's in his pockets and the tightness of his jaw. She was just glad she went away the moment she came to his side. She can have him for the rest of day, she thought happily.

::

It was almost seven when they finally managed to get out without revealing to Renji and Tatsuki that Rukia had a kid waiting for her to pick up. She had fun, while she was there. Beside her, in the passenger seat, Momo was humming.

"You look like you had a good time." Her best friend nodded vigorously and pulled her legs up on the seat.

"Yes!" she squealed. "Believe me when I say I did. I met this cute guy who was _such_ a gentleman. Oh Rukia, he was so sweet. He even asked me to dance."

Rukia smiled at her before turning her head back to face the road. "Who was he, your prince charming?"

"Oh my gosh!" she covered her blushing face with her hands. "His name's Kira-kun. Kira Izuru. We even exchanged numbers!" she waved her hand in Rukia's face.

"Oh by the way, he works at your brother-in-law's company." She turned her body to face Rukia, a hand on the headrest, supporting her head. "You know him?"

Rukia looked at her fried like she had grown another head. "Momo, how am I supposed to know him when there are more than thousands of people working there, you idiot?"

"You're right." She said dumbly. "My bad." Rukia shook her head with a chuckle.

They pulled in front of the Kuchiki manor.

"I'll be back in a min, okay?" Momo nodded and Rukia stepped out of the car.

The moment she walked inside the large living room of the Kuchiki manor, she was met with the last person she wanted to meet. Sitting on the sofa, legs crossed and a glass of wine in her hand was none other than Hana Kuchiki. She was a beauty. A person Rukia admired at one point, when she first joined the Kuchiki household.

She raised a brow upon seeing her and took a small sip of the red liquid in the glass. Her red-clad lips tilted up in a lopsided smirk.

Rukia bowed out of courtesy more than anything else and walked towards the semi-spiral staircase without looking back at the woman.

Hana turned her head to look at her retreating figure, the pearl earrings swinging at the action. She scoffed as she placed the glass back on the table in front of her, beside the wine bottle.

"Where do you think you're barging into?" she mumbled, pouring another glass.

When she came back with a sleeping Amaya in her arms, she saw her gulping down the entire contents of the glass in one go. She didn't acknowledge her this time as she walked towards the front door.

"I came to visit my nephew today," Rukia stopped when she spoke. "But imagine my surprise when I saw that little pest running around."

Rukia's hands around Amaya tightened.

"Don't tell me you can't take care of your own child." Rukia slowly turned around to face the black haired woman. "Does this house look like a daycare to you?"

"I'm sorry aunt but nothing gives you the right to call my daughter that." Rukia said firmly, not meeting her gaze.

Hana chuckled once before it turned into full blow laughter. "Who exactly are you calling aunt?"

The smile on her lips disappeared as she filled the glass once more. "Because of that thing my mood is completely ruined and I had to resort to this." she held out the wine glass towards her. "Look what you've done to my dress!" she pointed to the red stain on her beige dress.

Rukia pressed her lips together, holding back her retort.

"You actually had the nerve to step foot inside this house after what you've done? Shouldn't you be a little more grateful that we're still willing to let you and that thing have the Kuchiki name?"

She slammed the glass on the table and stood up on shaky legs. She opened her mouth once more but was cut off by the new presence.

"Enough, aunt." Rukia didn't have to turn around to know that it was her sister's husband. "You've got more than enough to drink."

Rukia turned around to leave. "Why don't you wait for dinner?"

She stopped once more when he addressed her. "It's alright." She replied softly. "Thank you for the offer."

She walked out without stopping anymore and without looking back. She placed her daughter gently on Momo's lap before walking around to the driver's seat.

Rukia drove out of the Kuchiki estate, vowing to never return again. There was no way she was going back to a place where her daughter had no place.

* * *

 **A/N:** ** _Thank you so much_** **for the many reviews follows and favorites! ^^ I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. There was a problem with the Wi-Fi.**

 **Thank you so much! ^^**

 **Hana Kuchiki is an OC.**

 **And Vine (guest) Petrichor means the smell of earth after rain. I didn't think of relating the name with the story until I saw your review :'D but I think it sort of matches with Amaya's name since her name means** ** _night rain_** **. I wrote it for the sake of a title? hehe. Well, there is a reason why she is named Amaya. You'll find out in the coming chapters (:**

 **'That night' will be revealed later but I don't think it's anywhere close yet :P Keep reading to find out ne?**

 **I'm so glad you guys liked this story ^^**

 **Sorry for the mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Petrichor

Chapter–4

* * *

Rukia stared at the magazine thrown on the coffee table. A familiar woman stared back at her –topless, wearing only a sky blue maxi skirt with a brown waistband, her back to the camera, a suggestive smile playing on her lips and a playful glint in her eyes, her hair was pulled over one shoulder and cascaded down in waves.

She leaned back in the couch, arms crossed. No wonder Mr. Kurosaki and his girlfriend looked so familiar. That woman was a famous super model. She had seen her on TV and a lot of magazine covers but hadn't really paid much attention.

She tapped her slipper clad feet on the leg of the coffee table, wondering why her orange haired client was taking too long. It's been two weeks now. Two weeks since she started her first project, two weeks since she'd come up with design after design for the luxurious apartment. But nothing had satisfied him. She wasn't sure if he was doing that on purpose or not. All he had been trying to do is flirt with her. She could never understand how his mind worked. Because of him demanding to always meet at his apartment for every discussion, she had to put her daughter in a daycare. God knows how she was feeling right now, leaving her daughter at the hands of someone foreign.

"Kurosaki-kun!" And the fact that his girlfriend was _always_ present whenever they met didn't help her at all.

But really, if he rejected her design she worked for nights, then she wasn't very sure of what she was going to do to him. She sighed when she heard soft footsteps.

"Sorry for making you wait, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia had to bite her tongue from saying something rude.

Her client sat next to her, closer than she'd have liked. His girlfriend plopped right next to him, their thighs touching against each other. Seriously though, shouldn't she be busy? Aren't models supposed to have a busy schedule?

Suddenly it looked like the man in the middle was the king and the woman on his right was his wife while she was his mistress.

 _What the actual hell?!_ She groaned mentally. The lack of sleep and rest was getting to her.

Ichigo stared at the design she had come up with this time. She didn't even look at his face, already knowing that he was scowling.

"What are you trying to turn my apartment into?" he put an arm on the back of the couch, fingers grazing her shoulder. Rukia gritted her teeth. "A jungle?"

She moved away from him, to the other end of the couch and turned to look at him who looked like he was angry. But she could see the playful glint in his brown eyes. He wasn't serious at all.

"You said you wanted something soothing, Mr. Kurosaki. What else than trees?" she kept her composure and asked coolly.

"Yeah but," he scratched his head. "Why'd you use actual trees? I'm not a gardener." A barely visible smirk played on his face.

Rukia knew he was doing that on purpose.

"That's right, Miss Kuchiki. Trees smell too. We can't have leaves flying all over the place." Orihime frowned, looping an arm through Ichigo's. "What if I get hurt cleaning? I won't be able to model then. Or what if the babies get hurt?" she gasped.

Rukia wanted to bang her head somewhere. She wanted to pull her hair out. She just wanted to scream. How long, for goodness's sake, how long does she have to keep with that airhead and her asshole of a boyfriend? She was barely hanging on a thread. Any minute now, she was ready to explode. But this was work. She can't get herself fired. This was her first project. When all this is over she can go back and never think about those two ever again. They won't even cross paths. Even if they did, she'll just ignore. Yes, she can survive this.

She can do it.

"Well then, would you like me to come up with another design?" she mustered up her sweetest smile and watched in satisfaction as his smirk fell and a scowl took over. "Something that doesn't look like a _jungle_."

This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be like that. She was supposed to be angry. How many times had he pushed her buttons until he was sure she was going to explode? But he never got the desired result. She had full control over her emotions. She was able to perfectly conceal everything. But in the last couple weeks they had been working together, Ichigo had begun to notice the little things that gave her away. Like how her grip would tighten whenever she was angry, usually around her arms since they were crossed all the time. Or how her smiles became too sweet. He noticed that she had never once given him or Inoue a genuine smile. Not even once.

He had met a lot of wealthy people in the past two years because of his position. He had met almost every sort of people out there. They were all the same, attractive on the outside but poisonous on the inside. He had heard, seen for himself how dirty they'd make their hands just to get a good chunk of money. To them, money was everything. Nothing else mattered. Feelings were something that held them back from what they wanted to achieve. They were unfeeling to those around them and those under them. They were always plotting to take the other down. It was a war. Always a war.

Why would she be any different despite the fact that she was adopted into the richest family in the country? It doesn't change that she is one of them now. There wasn't a single thing honest about them. Maybe it was unfair of him to judge her so soon but he couldn't help it. He couldn't think of a reason how and why she'd be any different from those around her circle. She could be a spy from the Kuchiki Company for all he knew. That was highly unlikely since he knew the relationship between the Shihoins and the Kuchikis were a good one.

But he couldn't be careless.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth, still deep in thoughts. Rukia raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in attitude. "I need it done within two days. I want this place redone as soon as possible."

Rukia's lips parted slightly in disbelief. She stared at him without blinking, her face impassive and her knuckles turned white as she dug her nails into the fabric of her button down shirt.

"Understood." She nodded curtly and stood up, grabbed her handbag and walked towards the door. "I'll see you later, Mr. Kurosaki."

A part of him wanted to stop her and apologize. He snorted at the thought and saw Inoue frowning from the corner of his eye. Why would he apologize when he had done nothing wrong? Was there really anything else she had to do? She was a Kuchiki. One call from her family and she'd have the rest of the year free. He was barely doing anything to her.

Ichigo couldn't understand the sudden hatred. Perhaps it was the slight attraction and familiarity when he first saw her that delayed the actual feeling he felt towards her.

He still remembered that one time he encountered that other Kuchiki at a party. A beautiful woman though the words that came out of her mouth were anything but. How could someone be so blatant and harsh with words when she didn't even the woman he was talking to just because she came from a smaller company? Ichigo didn't even know the other woman that Kuchiki was talking to but he had jumped in to save her dignity. Just because she was from the richest family didn't give her the right to look down on a person who was making her way up the ladder of the society. Later onwards, he learned that the woman he saved was the president of a newly established restaurant wing in downtown Tokyo, Ikumi Unagiya.

Perhaps it was the not so pleasant encounters with the high class that had him feeling this way towards her. Despite that, he couldn't help but feel attracted towards her. In a way he never saw Inoue sitting next to him. When she was there, it was just him and her. There was something about her that commanded his full attention, solely on her.

He wasn't sure if the mixed feelings were a good thing or something bad.

"Kurosaki-kun?" he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Ichigo nodded once. "I think you should go home for today, Inoue."

He turned to face her and she sucked her lower lip in, ready to say no but one look from him made her sigh.

"I'll see you later." Her actual direction was his lips but she ended up pecking his cheek instead.

Orihime sighed as she stood up. Was there a time they actually shared a kiss? It was always her who initiated the kiss. It was always his cheek. How come he still hasn't realized she loved him so much? When will he realize that? Will he ever? Her shoulders slumped dejectedly as she closed the front door behind her, the lock clicking in upon closing.

::

Rukia was fuming as she went back to her apartment. Her heels clicked furiously on the floor of the underground parking area as she stormed towards the elevator. She had gone to the daycare she left Amaya at and picked her up as soon as she was out of the apartment complex her client lived in. Even her daughter could feel the anger that rolled off in waves and had decided to stay silent as she carried her up.

But really though, was he really going to be like that? One moment, his hands were literally around her shoulders and acting all flirty and the next moment he was _seething_. What in the world was his problem? Why was he being such an asshole?!

Rukia huffed as she dug into her bad and pulled out a card. She swiped it over the lock and pushed the door open with her shoulder. She put Amaya down and the girl slipped out of her shoes in a hurry and ran inside. She pulled the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder as she too followed her daughter to their room. She pulled out her mobile when it began to vibrate in her bag. She didn't even bother to look at the number as she snapped into the device.

"What?"

The voice on the other end hesitated before speaking. _"Um…Rukia-chan, it's….Yuzu here."_

Rukia mentally smacked her forehead. "Oh I'm sorry, Yuzu. I didn't mean to…"

 _"That's okay."_ She laughed heartily. _"I was wondering when you and Amaya-chan will come over. It's been so long since I saw you both and we were busy with exams too."_

Rukia sighed as she sat on the bed and glanced at Amaya who was trying to take her clothes off. "I'm so sorry, Yuzu but I'm extremely busy with work right now."

 _"Oh…"_ Rukia felt guilty for turning her down. But it wasn't like she was at fault. _"Is it alright if we babysit her? You know, if you don't take her to a daycare and all we can watch over her while you go to work."_

Rukia thought about it, her eyes never leaving her daughter who was getting frustrated when she couldn't pull the shirt over her head. It was better to leave her with the Kurosaki family than at a daycare.

"You can do that?" she asked albeit hesitantly.

 _"Yes!_ " she could literally see Yuzu's eyes light up in happiness. Rukia chuckled.

"Thank you. I'll drop her on my way to work then."

 _"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."_ She hung up happily.

Rukia laughed when Amaya began to cry in anger, pulling at her shirt. She laughed even harder when she pouted. "Come here." She pulled her in between her legs and pulled the shirt over her head in one tug.

"Do you want to go to aunt Yuzu's place tomorrow?"

Amaya nodded vigorously and grinned. Rukia smiled and pecked her lips, running her fingers through her hair. She stared into her big brown doe eyes. She was the only good thing in her life right now, except Momo and Toshiro.

Rukia kissed her daughter on the forehead, smiling lovingly at her. Amaya cupped her cheeks with her little hands and smiled at her. She was going to survive through this, Rukia thought as she placed her hands over Amaya's. She wasn't going to let him rile her up again. She will endure it for her sake.

::

After work next day, Ichigo decided to head to his parent's house instead of going back to his home. It felt good to be back after some time. He turned the knob of the front door to see it open and pushed himself in, throwing his shoes at the entrance. Ichigo shrugged off his blazer and threw it on the back of the couch, oblivious to a pair of brown eyes that stared at him. He undid the first few buttons of his button down shirt was he walked inside the kitchen where he smelled something delicious cooking. His mother was by the stove while his sisters were on either side, hugging her, their backs to him.

He walked towards them as quietly as possible and "Boo!"

"Ichigo!" The three women gasped.

"What do you think you're doing, molesting my mother like that?" he glared playfully at the twins who rolled their eyes simultaneously.

His mother giggled. "You're back?" she raised a hand and ruffled his hair. Ichigo pecked her on the cheek.

"You always steal mom from us." Yuzu puffed out her cheeks in dissatisfaction.

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at his youngest sister.

"Isn't he always a mama's boy, Yuzu." Karin rolled her eyes and smacked Ichigo on the head.

Ichigo pouted and sagged his shoulders. "Mom look, your daughters are bullying me."

Masaki only chuckled, shaking her head. "Don't be mean to your brother, girls. He must have had a busy day"

"Mom!" Yuzu whined.

"You're making him into a bigger baby, mom." Karin crossed her arms.

Ichigo only smirked at his sisters.

Then the sound of the door closing loudly ran through the house, followed by a loud voice that had the Kurosaki siblings sighing.

"You look as pretty as always my granddaughter!" they heard their father yell.

Ichigo frowned. Did he just hear him say granddaughter? He stared at the sizzling beef on the pan and sighed once more when his father made his grand entrance. He was freaking over forty yet acted like a middle school kid.

"What do you think you're doing, molesting my woman, you insolent son!" he repeated his words and came charging at him.

Ichigo moved his mother away just in time his father's hand came at them. The older man lost control and ended up touching the side of the stove. He bit his lip as tears streamed down his face. Yuzu and Karin covered their ears as their father screamed.

"Oh dear," Masaki rushed to help her husband.

"Idiot." Ichigo mumbled and walked back to the living room, his sisters followed after him.

He plopped on the couch and scowled when he saw a channel suitable for babies on.

"You guys still watch stuff like these?" he jabbed a finger at the large TV.

Yuzu and Karin sat on either side of them and Karin clicked her tongue while Yuzu remained silent. Ichigo looked between them, confused. He then heard a laugh that belonged to neither.

"Ain't he funny with that look and weird hair?" Yuzu giggled making Ichigo scowl deeper. He turned to face her but saw her looking at something on the floor.

Ichigo's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he saw a little girl on the carpeted floor, toys scattered around her. The first thing he noticed was how similar her eyes looked to his. Her features resembled someone familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Wow." He mumbled. "You're so pretty I'd have asked you out if you weren't a kid." He said staring at her without batting a lash.

Yuzu smacked his arm lightly. "Don't say stuff like that to a kid." She scolded him as she gave back a doll that came rolling towards her.

"What's your name, pretty girl?" Ichigo leaned forward, elbows on his knee.

He frowned when the girl only smiled at him.

"She doesn't speak." Karin answered for him, stretching her legs on his lap.

"Why?"

Karin shrugged. "Something that runs in the family, I guess."

Ichigo nodded despite having no clue about what his sister said. Yuzu got up when her phone began to ring and walked towards the windows, pressing her phone against her ear. Ichigo narrowed his eyes when she grinned and looked over her shoulder twice. She kept nodding and laughing.

"Any idea who she's talking to?" he asked Karin who was sprawled lazily.

"Don't know. Don't care." Ichigo pushed her legs away from his lap at her answer.

He looked up to glare at Yuzu when she walked past him. "Who called you this late?"

Karin rolled her eyes, throwing a ball at Amaya while Yuzu stopped to pull her lower eyelid down and stuck her tongue at Ichigo. "No one that concerns big brothers." She turned around but stopped again. "And it's barely dinnertime. You can hardly call that late."

Ichigo scowled. Karin pulled her leg up and poked his forehead with her toe. "Yuzu isn't a baby. Unlike someone."

Ichigo smacked her leg away. He opened his mouth to retort but the sound of the bell cut him off.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu called from the kitchen. "Can you get that? It must be Amaya-chan's uncle here to pick her up."

"Yup!" Karin stood up and walked towards the door.

Ichigo stared at the hallway she disappeared into but looked down when a pair of small hands grabbed his larger ones. He took them and smiled at the girl. He ruffled her bangs and she giggled.

"You should talk soon so we can go on a date."

Amaya nodded. Yuzu came back holding a white bag with bunnies all over it and began to pick up the toys on the floor. Ichigo stood up and stretched.

"I guess I'll go take a nap until dinner's ready." he said to no one in particular.

"I'll call you down, okay?" Yuzu said nonetheless and Ichigo placed a sloppy kiss on her temple before heading towards the hallway that led to the front door.

Amaya kept glancing between Yuzu and Ichigo, looking like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she crouched down, wiping the tears that fell on the cheeks. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" she asked frantically.

Amaya glanced at Ichigo who was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets while he craned his neck to see what was taking Karin so long.

"Are you sad because onii-chan left?" Yuzu wiped her tears gently. Amaya nodded as a sob escaped. "Don't worry. Amaya-chan will see onii-chan when you come back again." The gentle young woman smiled at her, tilting her head as she brushed the nonexistent dust from her jeans.

Amaya looked up at Ichigo when he took a step into the hallway. She felt sad again. She wanted to play with him. She wanted to hold his hand again. But he was leaving. He was going away.

She began to cry again and ran towards Ichigo. Yuzu chuckled and stood up, following her.

The moment Karin opened the door, she was met with a pair of eyes that were simply exquisite, exotic, and mesmerizing and she could go on like that. They were turquoise and looked like a jewel compared to her grey ones. She didn't even notice the small ball had slipped out of her grasp. It rolled on the ground and stopped by his foot. Her eyes were glued to where his eyes were as he bent down to pick it up.

"Is this…" he began hesitantly, looking at her unsurely. "…the Kurosaki residence?" he saw the board outside but he wanted to make sure.

"Huh?" Karin mentally smacked herself. "Oh yes, yeah we're the Kurosakis." Her voice was barely audible at the end as she hoped her dad won't come hollering and embarrass her.

"I see…" his Adam's apple bobbed as he glanced at her nervously. Why was she looking at him like she was in a trance? Was there something on his face? Did he look weird?

"Are you here to pick Amaya-chan up?" she asked, forcing herself to look away from his entrancing eyes.

"…yeah." He replied slowly.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them before Karin opened the door wider. "Would you…like to wait inside until…." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"No, that's okay…"

Another moment of silence passed. Toshiro gave the ball back to her. The moment she raised her hand to take it from his, a stronger hand grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell you do think you're doing?!" Ichigo growled from behind Karin.

"Bugger off, Ichi-nii." She elbowed his stomach hard and he doubled over, wheezing.

She snatched the ball from him, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "This is my brother and Ichi-nii, this is…." She trailed off, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya." He supplied.

"And he's here to pick Amaya-chan up." Karin explained, her fingers itched to punch him again as he stood up straight, rubbing the sore spot.

"I see…" Ichigo said dumbly.

He felt something tug on his pants and looked down to see Amaya. He ruffled her bangs and glared up at the silver haired young man as if realizing something.

"Have you two met before?" he pointed a finger at both Karin and Toshiro.

"No." they both replied at the same time.

"I need to have a chat with you." Ichigo wrapped an arm around Toshiro's shoulders and stepped out into the front yard.

Yuzu came at that moment and held Amaya's hand when she began to run outside without any slippers on.

"Cut it out, Ichi-nii. We just met." Karin was beyond pissed. Yuzu knew their brother wasn't getting off easily tonight. She wondered if she should prepare the first-aid kit, just in case.

Ichigo yelled something over his shoulder at the older twin. Amaya kept wriggling in her grip but Yuzu didn't let her go. She crouched down and sighed.

"Onii-chan isn't going anywhere, sweetie. Don't be so sad." She wiped the tears on her cheeks once more. Amaya shook her head and looked over at Ichigo again.

Karin too crouched down to their level. "You like Ichi-nii, Amaya-chan?" she asked.

Amaya nodded and looked over at Ichigo when he walked further away from them. She opened her mouth and the twins shared a glance.

"…ch…"

Yuzu and Karin leaned closer. "Chi!" she shouted.

The twins stood up, Karin carrying the little girl. "Mom, Amaya-chan said her first word!" she shouted into the hallway.

A pair of footsteps stomped on the wooden hallway as both Masaki and Isshin hurried towards the front door.

Amaya was still sobbing, wiping the tears away with her sleeve. "…chi." She mumbled.

"She said it again." Karin said almost jumping in excitement.

"Say aunt, Amaya-chan. Say aunt." Yuzu almost squealed.

"Chi." The little girl pouted.

"But what's a chi?" Masaki asked as she and her husband stood beside their daughters.

"Chi…" she pointed towards the orange haired man in the yard.

The rest of the Kurosaki family looked at the direction Amaya pointed at. They burst out laughing when it finally processed in their minds. Ichigo and Toshiro looked back at the family, confused. Isshin was bent over, holding the wall for support as he laughed his head off. Yuzu and Masaki wiped the tears from the corner of their eyes. Karin was cackling madly.

"What in the world is wrong with you guys?" he asked, beginning to feel exasperated. He didn't like to stay in the dark.

There was no reply as his family was busy wheezing.

The sound of a mobile ringing finally stopped their laughter as they looked around for the source. Toshiro quickly pulled out the device from his jean's pocket. He sighed when he saw the caller.

"I'd like to take her back now." He spoke softly.

"I'll go get the bag." Yuzu chirped as she dashed inside and quickly came back with Amaya's bunny bag.

Amaya was assaulted with sloppy kisses from the Kurosaki family except for Ichigo. He suddenly felt protective of the girl and quickly pulled her out of Karin's grasp and away from their mouths.

"Don't spread your disgusting germs to others." He held her protectively and Amaya wrapped her hands around his neck.

Behind them, Toshiro sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"But onii-chan." Yuzu protested as she lunged for another kiss.

"If our germs are disgusting, then so are yours." Karin stated matter-of-factly.

Ichigo moved out of the way, his hands on the girl tightening.

"It's okay to be protective of your daughter, son!" Isshin piped in. Ichigo felt a vein in his head explode.

"Like hell she's my daughter you dumb old goat!" Ichigo thrust the girl into Toshiro's arms while his father ran his fingers through his beard, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Bye-bye, Amaya-chan!" the twins waved when Toshiro turned to leave.

Amaya waved back and sent a kiss flying at them. Masaki sent one of her own and Isshin made sloppy kissing noises, waving at the girl.

"Stop it!" Ichigo bonked his father on the head.

"Chi!" Ichigo looked up when she heard her voice.

His family snickered behind him. He noticed that she was waving at him. He waved back, smiling softly. He didn't even know her yet he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. He felt like there was some connection between them, something deep and strong. He watched her go until she disappeared from his sight, still waving at him. Something tugged at his heart, a feeling he didn't recognize.

Ichigo turned around to head back inside but took a step back jerkily when he saw his family looking at him weirdly.

"Just admit it." Karin said smugly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Admit what?" he scowled.

"She's your daughter, ain't she?" his father hopped on one leg, his tone teasing.

Ichigo sighed. Why in the world was he born into this stupid family? Wouldn't he be the first person to know if he had a kid?

"I don't mind if it's her." his mother teased.

"Mom!" Ichigo whined. "I don't even know her. This is the first time I saw her, how can you say something like that? I don't even care who she is or where she came from. All I know is that she is _not_ _my_ freaking _daughter_."

"Oh." They chorused, their expression that of teasing.

"Who is she anyway?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

His family headed inside at once.

"You said you don't care so don't ask." Yuzu waved a hand dismissively.

Ichigo sighed as he followed them inside.

Despite his reluctance, his thoughts drifted to a certain night he had forgotten a long time ago.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't like this chapter. I couldn't write this the way I wanted to. But I hope it isn't that bad lol :'D**

 **And guest (shirayuki992): I think so too! ^^ wow after reading your review I feel a lot smarter :'D Thank you for suggesting that.**

 **Thank you everyone for your reviews follows and favs. I didn't know I'll get this many for only three chapters. I'm so happy you guys liked this. I'll try my best to make this story as enjoyable as possible so you must stick with me 'till the end, okay?**

 **Also, for those who are waiting for a chapter of _The Moon That Embraces The Sun_ or _Winter Heart_ or _Through Her Eyes_ I'm sorry to tell you that it'll take a while. I was able to update this because I had finished half of this right after I updated chapter 3. My knee is giving me a hard time and I was told I need surgery and I'm kinda freaking out (I'm a baby, I know) so I might not be able to update for a few days or weeks I don't know. Then there is my sister's wedding and college too (ugh)I am so very very very very very sorry. I know a lot of you are waiting but there's nothing I can do about it. Sigh. Please please forgive me. **

**Anyway thank you _so_ freaking much for all the support you've given me. Don't hesitate to speak your mind. Let me know where I need improvement. Again, thank you so much everyone! **

**Whoah. It think this is my longest AN so far :'D haha. Anyway, I'm sorry for the mistakes I'll try my best to give you a way better chapter next time :D**

 **Ja!**

 **…did you guys feel weird after reading this chapter? Or is it just me?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I already ranted on** ** _TMTETS_** **about Bleach chapter 686. :P**

 **But let me tell you that I won't stop writing ichiruki fics. I love them way too much to stop shipping them just because Kubo messed up.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! ^^**

* * *

Petrichor

Chapter–5

* * *

She was preparing dinner when the sound of the front door opening ran through the apartment. She heard footsteps running towards the kitchen and quickly hid behind the dining table. She saw Amaya look around with a frown. She smiled to herself and began to walk on all fours when her daughter began to walk towards her. She couldn't help but chuckle as she began to circle the table. Amaya crouched down at the sound of her and grinned.

"Oops." Rukia shrugged and held out her hands.

Amaya ran under the table and jumped at her. Both of them fell to the floor, laughing.

"Did you have fun?" Rukia asked ruffling Amaya's bangs. She nodded as Rukia picked her up, holding her against her hip. "Do you want to go again? Aunt Yuzu told me to send you every day." Amaya wrapped her arms around her neck as she picked up plates from the cupboard. She nodded once more.

Momo came and placed a noisy kiss on Amaya's cheek and began helping Rukia with setting the table.

"You're early today, Momo." Rukia said as she put Amaya in her chair.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm coming down with a fever. I feel weird." She wrinkled her nose and pretended to cough. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Not really." Momo winked at her before looking over her shoulder and shouted. "Shiro-chan, dinner's ready!"

Momo took the seat opposite of Rukia. "I am going to a movie with Kira-kun." She danced in her seat, waving her chopsticks in the air.

Rukia shook her head but smiled at Amaya when she began to point everything she liked on the table. Toshiro came and took the remaining seat of the four-seat dining table.

"You should find someone too, Rukia. So we can go on a double date." Momo said with her mouth stuffed with food.

"I don't have time for that, Momo. You know it. Besides…"

"Everyone will want you." Momo cut her off, already knowing what she was about to say. "Everyone will like you. Not for your last name or your looks but for _you._ "

Rukia scoffed and Momo puffed out her cheeks. "Shiro-chan."

"Don't call me that." Momo's step brother grumbled.

"If you didn't know Rukia, like if you were older and didn't know her like you do now, would you ask her out?"

Toshiro looked at her like she had grown another head. "No, why would I?" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing. Momo dropped her head.

Rukia raised an eyebrow when she looked at her.

"Well…" her best friend began, glaring at the oblivious Toshiro. "Toshiro is an idiot so he doesn't count."

"By the way," it took both of them by surprise when Toshiro spoke up, breaking the silence. "Amaya said her first word."

It took a minute for them to realize what he just said but enough time for Toshiro to cover his ears.

"You're telling me this now?!" the two women shouted.

Amaya jumped up, spilling the glass of water on her. Rukia reached for the tissue box and wiped her top and the table. "What did she say?"

"Something like…" Toshiro frowned when he failed to remember. Momo rolled her eyes and turned to Amaya.

"What did you say, sweetheart?" Rukia asked wiping the food around her mouth.

"Chi." She said looking at Rukia with big brown eyes.

"What's chi?" Momo asked Toshiro.

"No idea." He shrugged.

Rukia just kept looking at Amaya. "What, is that some sort of candy?"

"Chi." Amaya pointed to a slice of carrot on her plate.

"Carrot?" Rukia asked picking it up and giving it to her. Amaya shook her head and pushed her hand away.

"Chi."

"What's chi, honey?" Momo asked. Amaya didn't reply.

"Say mom." Rukia leaned forward eagerly.

"Chi."

"Mom."

"Chi."

"Say Momo."

"Chi."

"Momo."

"Chi."

"Aunt Momo." "Mom."

Amaya didn't say anything after that, instead she picked up the glass of water and drank it whole.

"I guess it'll still take some time." Rukia sighed, albeit disappointed.

"But it's a start, right?" Momo said and Rukia nodded.

"Is it really okay to send her to that house?" Toshiro asked hesitantly. He remembered that orange haired man almost threatened him. Toshiro had no idea why he'd ask if he knew that black haired girl when it was the first time they met. There was something wrong with that family.

"Why do you ask?" Rukia asked instead.

Toshiro shrugged. "Just…they were weird." Rukia laughed at his answer.

"They're always like that. Don't worry." She assured.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Momo asked when the table fell silent.

"Yeah, I have a design to finish." Rukia's face darkened at the thought of her client.

Momo ignored her expression and smiled in a way that made Rukia sit straighter. She slightly narrowed her eyes but Momo went back to her meal.

"You remember Grimmjow?" Momo asked sweetly. Rukia choked.

Amaya looked between the two and went back to eating.

"What about him?" She remembered him. He was that blue haired guy she almost dated when she first started college. But she'd cut all communications the moment she learned that she was pregnant. Although it was hard to get rid of those feelings she had for him, after Amaya was born, she was finally able to move on. Her concentration was solely on her daughter. There was no time to think of anything else. Especially of someone she can never have.

"You didn't get a call? Or a message?"

"No." Rukia frowned. "I don't think?" Momo sighed.

"Why'd he call me?" Rukia asked.

Momo bit her lip and looked at both Amaya and her step-brothers before saying in her quietest voice. "I gave him your number." She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of Rukia's explosive voice when she was mad.

"What?!"

"He asked me!" Momo said in a defensive tone.

"But why?" Rukia almost pleaded.

"Because you need a proper life, Rukia!" Momo slammed her chopsticks on the glass table and looked at Rukia in all seriousness.

Rukia didn't say anything.

::

The sun was already setting when Ichigo woke up. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He remembered driving to his parent's home after work and sitting on the couch. He remembered drifting off to sleep too. Then how was he in the room he used when he lived there? Did someone carry him there? That must be a load of work.

Ichigo got up on his elbows, searching the dimly lit room. He was having second thoughts on getting up as his eyelids were already drooping. But sleeping with his office attire was more uncomfortable than he thought. His pushed himself up into a sitting position and huffed. The silence was deafening. He could even hear his own heartbeat. Ichigo looked at the clock on the bedside table but his eyes instead landed on a pair of brown eyes that was looking up at him.

A small smile crept up his lips when he saw the girl his sisters looked after sitting by the bed.

"Morning." He leaned forward and ruffled her bangs.

As he stared into her eyes that were awfully similar to his, Ichigo couldn't help but notice the fondness that kept growing towards her. Maybe it's because she was a kid.

"M...ning." she said softly, hiding her face. Ichigo chuckled once and poked her head. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and Ichigo couldn't help but smile wider.

"It's actually eve–" Ichigo looked towards the window before turning abruptly. "You spoke again, didn't you?"

He chuckled when she hid her face again. Ichigo crossed his legs and patted on the bed next to him. Amaya hesitantly stood up from the floor and tried to climb up the bed. Ichigo watched her with a smile as she struggled. He pulled her up when she looked like she was about to cry.

"There you go." He ruffled her bangs once more when she mimicked his posture.

It still was silent. But not in his mind anymore. All he could think about was the little girl next to him. Despite his attempts to ignore those thoughts, Ichigo knew he felt some sort of familiarity towards her. She even looked like a combination of him and someone else.

Ichigo sat still as his mind came up with all possible reasons why he felt so familiar with her. Could she be his daughter? He snorted out loud at the absurdity of his own thoughts. Though, when he thought deeper, it wasn't far from happening. He after all, _did_ remember a certain night. To some extent. He remembered waking up in a dimly lit room, completely naked. He wasn't sure if he did the deed or not. He wasn't sure if he even was a virgin or not. It embarrassed him beyond words. He didn't even want to remember all those things he never knew happened.

Though, if he actually did it, why was no one coming to claim him as her child's father? It was three years ago. He probably got lucky and just took off all his clothes because it was too hot. Mizuiro even said that the air-conditioning was broken in one of their guest room. He was sure he woke up in a guest room. There was no trace of anyone else being in the room. Something like that couldn't have possibly happened.

"…chi." Her voice broke into his thoughts. Amaya was standing up, holding his shoulder.

"How old are you?" Ichigo asked, a hand going around her back for support.

Amaya held out tiny fingers, grinning at him. Ichigo tapped each finger, counting them slowly. "You're five years old?"

She nodded. Ichigo shook his head but Amaya nodded.

"You don't look like you're five years old." Ichigo ruffled her bangs when she pouted and flopped down down on the bed, the mattress bouncing as she did.

"Fine. You're five."

"Amaya-chan! Are you up there?" they turned towards the door when they heard Yuzu's voice.

Ichigo glanced at Amaya once before turning towards the door. He smirked and lay back on the bed, holding Amaya. He managed to pull the comforter over both of them before Yuzu opened the door. Ichigo pressed one finger to his lips gesturing her to stay quiet. She smiled and mimicked him.

"Onii-chan! Have you seen Amaya-chan?" he could tell she was standing beside the bed by the closeness of her voice.

"No…" he replied, mustering up his best sleepy voice. He heard her sigh.

"Where could she have gone? I can't find her anywhere." Yuzu's voice trembled and he knew she was scared. But he just felt like torturing his baby sister so he just smiled at Amaya and pressed a finger to his lips when she giggled lightly.

"What's that sound?" He heard Yuzu ask.

"My phone." Ichigo drawled out.

"But your phone's here on the table." Ichigo felt something hit his back and guessed Yuzu must have thrown his pbone. "What're you doing, onii-chan?"

"Nothing. Get out, Yuzu. I want to sleep." He kicked a leg in the air, careful not to reveal the girl Yuzu was searching for.

"This is my room now, you know." His leg fell back on the bed when Yuzu pushed it away from her. "You should be the one to get out."

Ichigo groaned. "Shoo!"

"Meanie." He heard her mutter.

Ichigo sat up once he heard the door close. He looked back at Amaya who was still covered in his comforter. He poked her on the arm but she didn't move.

"Where is the princess?" Ichigo didn't know what came over him as he covered his eyes.

"Here!" he opened his eyes when he heard her voice. She was smiling at him as she pushed the comforter off her body.

"Good girl." He ruffled her bangs again. "You said another word."

Before he could say anything more, the door slammed open and stood a very angry looking Yuzu.

"I knew it!"

::

Rukia was sitting beside the study in her room, the only light coming from the lamp on the table. She glanced at the time displayed on her phone screen and sighed. It was three in the morning. She had only a couple hours before she had to meet up with Mr. Kurosaki for approval. It'd be the last time she would come up with a design. He'd have to choose the one she was making right now or choose from the previous designs. She had had enough of his bullshit and mood swings. They were having professional meetings. Nothing was personal between them. What he thought of her family or of her didn't really matter to her. He could think whatever he wanted for all she cared. They didn't even know each other out of their work. Why should she bother with someone as confusing as him and try to figure out what he was thinking?

Her phone screen lit up indicating a message and she took it as a cue for her to take a little break. Rukia leaned back in the chair and slid the screen unlock. Her thumb stopped moving when she saw whom the message was from. She was torn between going back to work and checking the message when another one came. Momo had even saved his number on her phone. Hesitantly, Rukia tapped the message icon.

 _Good night._

Right below it was a smiling sticker. Rukia wasn't sure what to feel about it. Why'd he message her in the middle of the night? She stared at the name _Grimmjow_ , debating whether she should reply or not.

A minute later, Rukia threw the phone on her table and went back to work. Before she could even resume, Amaya started crying. She quickly got up and walked over to the bed. She had been that way since she came home from the Kurosaki house the day before. Rukia had asked Yuzu and Karin if anything happened to her but there was nothing they knew of. Amaya had been waking up in the middle of the night, saying 'chi' over and over again. She was left to decipher what she even meant.

Rukia had tried all sorts of things from buying candies to bunnies trying to figure out what chi was.

Momo opened the door looking sleepy and picked up Amaya from her.

"Go and get some rest. I'll try to calm her." she said groggily.

"She woke you up, didn't she?" Rukia looked at her friend guiltily. She felt even worse when Momo shook her head and smiled, patting Amaya on the back as she tried to calm her down.

Rukia tried to concentrate on her design but the sound of Amaya crying was distracting. She always hated when she heard her daughter cry. It felt as if she was in pain. Through the years she watched her grow, she heard her cry only very little, except for the first few months when she had no idea how to take care of her. Amaya never cried like that after she turned two. But now that she was crying so hard, Rukia was left wondering what on earth could have happened to her. It worried her. She didn't want to see her daughter crying. What was she going to do to stop her?

::

Ichigo tried not to gape at the woman in front of him. He stared at her up and down. She was dressed beautifully as always and her hair was neat but her face looked like ghost. She was pale and there were heavy bags under her eyes. He noticed that she had used makeup to cover up but it helped little.

"Are you alright?" the kind personality in him asked out of concern.

She looked at him impassively and crossed her arms. "I don't believe we're on such close terms for you to be concerned about my health, Mr. Kurosaki."

 _Bummer._ He thought. She was so cold. Definitely a Kuchiki.

"I'm sorry for concerning myself over something I have no business in but I'm genuinely worried." It was the truth. She should check herself in a mirror. Even if she was just a passer-by he'd have been worried. Worrying about others had always been a part of him.

"I don't believe we're on such close terms for you to be worried about me, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo sighed mentally. He was going to give up. Ichigo looked back down at the design he asked her to bring within two days. Unlike any other designs she had shown him, this one drew him in immediately. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something that interested him. He just knew that it was what he wanted his apartment to look like.

"This," he pointed to the design and saw her head jerk towards him. "I want my apartment to look like this."

Rukia almost sank into the couch in relief. She had worked so hard, without any sleep and watching over Amaya the whole night on top of it. It had taken her and Momo about an hour to calm her down. Rukia was too scared to leave her side so she sat on the bed next to her and completed it before she met with him. She sent a quick thank you heavenwards.

"When can you start?" he asked still staring at the design.

"As soon as you empty this place." she couldn't believe how happy she sounded.

"Fine. I'll call some movers today. You can start tomorrow, right?" he asked monotonously.

Rukia opened her mouth but stopped when she noticed the sudden change in him. Again.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"Good. Do you mind helping me pack some stuff?" he stood up and Rukia followed.

She shook her head wordlessly. He gestured her to follow him. To her surprise he didn't take the stairs but walked to the other side of the living room where a partition was. It was the place she was most curious about in the whole house. He hadn't shown her when he and his girlfriend gave the tour. He slid something like a door open. Rukia raised her eyebrows for not noticing it before.

She stopped on the doorway and outright gaped at what she saw.

"Impressed?" he smirked looking at her over his shoulder.

She was at a loss for words. It was a library. That type of library she saw in the Kuchiki manor, in movies. There were tons of books organized neatly on shelves.

"Did you read every single one of them?" she asked stepping inside. Her feet touched on the soft carpet and she thought she was stepping on feathers.

There were a couple chairs and a couch that looked so comfortable in the middle of the room and a small table.

"Of course." She could swear she heard pride in his voice. "I'll be back."

Rukia didn't look back at him as he left the library. Her eyes caught a certain section she never thought would be in a house that belonged to someone like him. She ran her fingers over the name tag on the shelf.

"Shakespeare…" she chuckled.

Who knew?

"Why do I feel insulted?" she turned around when she heard his voice. He was holding a couple of cardboard boxes.

"What's that for?" she asked taking one that fell from his grasp.

"To pack the books." He replied as he put them on the table.

"You're going to throw them?"

"Like hell." he snorted. "This represents my life."

They began to pack the books without another word.

Her shoulders felt like they were about to fall off after a while. She had lost how time went as she picked up book after book, went through some that interested her and put in the boxes. When she looked around, almost half of the shelves were empty and the boxes were filing up the floor.

"Let's take a break." Ichigo said as she flopped down on one of the armchairs with a sigh.

Rukia forced her legs to climb down the ladder she was on. She jumped down on the last three steps and heard him click his tongue. She raised her eyebrows at him as she took a seat on the chair opposite him.

"Are you really okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine." Rukia didn't look at him as she fished her bag for her phone.

Ichigo just stared at her as she scrolled through her phone, sometimes smiling.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked, his eyes still glued on her face.

"Water is fine." She replied not looking up at him.

Ichigo stood up and walked out of the room. He entered the kitchen and prepared to make coffee for himself and poured a glass of water for Rukia. As he waited for the coffee to finish, Ichigo replayed how Rukia looked today. Why did she look like that? Was he too harsh on her? Did what he did take that much of a toll on her to the point she looked like she hasn't slept in days? Was she that busy? But what would she do other than work? She was a Kuchiki. Don't they live like kings and queens?

When he went back, she was asleep on the chair, her arm hanging off the armrest and her head turned into an angle that looked painful. Ichigo placed the glass of water and his coffee mug on the table and crouched down to her level. He straightened her head to and put her arm on her lap before leaning back. He stared at her sleeping face. She looked calm and peaceful.

Ichigo pulled a strand of hair that fell over her face behind her ear.

"Why do you make me so confused?" he whispered, his voice barely audible.

He stared at her for a minute longer before standing up and getting back to work.

::

Kisuke Urahara always had a good memory and he knew it. His wife, Yoruichi knew it too. His colleagues knew it too. He was often teased because of it. But right now, in the lobby of the apartment one of his friend's son lived in, he was having trouble remembering something.

He stared at the woman slowly walking towards the doors. He could swear on his dead parents' grave that he had seen that woman before.

"Wife." She tapped the woman next to him on the shoulder as they stopped in front of the elevator. Her purple hair almost slapped him on the face as she turned around to face him. "Have we seen that woman before?" he pointed to the woman he had trouble remembering.

"Of course, that's Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya's sister-in-law." She replied with raised eyebrows. "You even saw her on the TV."

"Ah!" he exclaimed and smiled sheepishly when his wife rolled her eyes.

He looked back at Rukia once more when something clicked in his mind. He was sure the TV wasn't the first place he saw her first. He couldn't, for the life of him, remember.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't read this over so there might be a lot of mistakes. My back freaking hurts right now so I'll come back later to correct them.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews favs and follows. Leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

 **Ja!**


End file.
